Euphoria
by PA0PU
Summary: there's no need to hold back. love like you've never been hurt & live like it's your last day on earth » kyoharu
1. prologue

**euphoria .**

**× **··· prologue .

The autumn air played at her hair causing her bangs to sweep over her face. The years had caused her boyish trim to lengthen her hair. She watched her twins play in the park, never really leaving one another. It was funny how when she saw them she saw other people too. The eldest, by two minutes, was helping his sister onto the swing. He looked a lot like his father, with his messy hair and physique, but had his mother's amber eyes. The younger one also looked alot like her father, especially with her dirty blonde hair pulled back into messy pigtails. Obviously, they were fraternal twins.

Haruhi looked over to the horizon and then to her watch. It was 2:32 pm. She stood up from the bench and called to them, "Minoru, Minako! Time to go."

Upon hearing their mother's words Minako jumped from the swing and began to run while her brother ran beside her. They ran up to Haruhi and clung to her skirt.

"Mommy, mommy! Did you see me jump off the swing? I went really high!"

"Only because I pushed you," Minoru said matter-of-factly.

Haruhi smiled at them and began walking home with the twins at her side babbling on and off.

…_who cares, let's rock_…

The day rolled on by as it usually did for Haruhi. Of course it had its surprises due to the twins.

Like some macaroni and cheese stuffed into the oven, burnt to a crisp…  
and bubbles flowing massively out from the washer changing the laundry room into bubble wonderland…  
and some of the fishes swimming in the bathtub…  
not to mention that all the clocks were synchronized…with Hawaii.

After much chaos, they had collected their laundry from the clothes line, cleaned their rooms, ate their dinner, washed up and were now being tucked into bed. She kissed them both before turning off the light. She left their bedroom door ajar to let the hallway light stream inside just a little for her daughter. Smiling through the crack of the door Haruhi walked towards the kitchen to clean the mess they had left behind.

While she dried the dishes she heard a door creek open. From the sink she could see Minoru walk down the hallway and climb up onto a stool in front of the counter.

"Did you want something, Minoru?" Haruhi asked.

Minoru only cradled his head in his hands looking at his mother. "I couldn't sleep."

Haruhi looked up from the dishes. "Why not?"

Minoru only shrugged. "I don't know. It's just…" he lingered on for a moment longer before saying, "can we visit Daddy?"

Haruhi looked up, surprised but it faded away and was replaced with a smile. Wiping her hands on a towel she walked around the counter before embracing her son.

"We'll go tomorrow, okay?" Haruhi said in a gentle voice.

Minoru smiled and also added, "Can we see everyone else too? Hikaru and Kaoru and Kyouya and Mori and Honey," he took a breath before continuing. "We haven't seen them in a while."

Haruhi's eye's widened just a bit by this but smiled again anyway. "Of course we can, but only if you go back to bed, okay?"

She gave him another kiss before sending him off to his room.

As Minoru entered their room Haruhi heard a knock on the door. Odd, she wasn't expecting anyone so late at night. Okay, maybe it wasn't _that _late, but it was still odd. She walked over to the door to look through the peephole but it was much to dark to identify who her guest was. Haruhi could however say safely that it was a man. She unlocked the door, eyes still glued to the peephole and rotated the knob. Haruhi opened the door and once the kitchen light hit his face her eyes widened yet again.

"Kyouya-senpai…?"

Kyouya took a step forward closing the gap between the two of them.

"I have something to tell you, Haruhi."

…_skipping beats, blushing cheeks_…

**disclaimer** : I, of course, do not own Ouran.

**note **: my first ever fic in a long long time. So that was my  
prologue. short, sweet, and to the point. Lawl. No not really.  
Please tell me what you think. I'd be very happy with feedback.  
I feel like I'll be needing a beta reader as well. You know, to  
check for grammar, spelling mistakes, etc etc. Just send me a  
message if you're interested or leave it in your review. If you  
bother to leave one that is. Naha. See you guys in chapter one.  
& I promise it will be much longer. This was just a prologue.  
no duh ;D


	2. o n e

**euphoria .  
**_rewritten._

» part **O N E** .

It was a typical morning. The promise of the rising sun, the alarm clock going off at 6:00 in the morning, the smell of instant coffee coming from the kitchen…

And the beautiful pure white wedding dress lying on the edge of the bed. Yes, it was just your typical wedding day.

Haruhi lied in bed for a while, not bothering to silence the digital clock. Her amber eyes observed the ceiling and slowly blinked as she exhaled. Today was the day. August 19 to be exact. Not being able to take the buzzer any longer she hit the snooze button and rocked herself up from her sleeping position. The brunette looked at the room and fell back into bed, covering herself with the royal blue sheets the bed provided. She coughed and curled up in a fetal position.

From the doorway of the kitchen two redheads looked down at the queen-size bed, and then faced one another. They had the usual blank look, but it disappeared and was replaced with identical smirks.

"Huruhi-chan~!" They sang as they bounced up and down the bed. They were like two young boys waking their mother. The two bounced down and landed in a sitting position. It seemed that they're plan didn't work. Koaru looked at Hikaru a little worried, but he just shrugged and nudged the sleeping figure's shoulder. "Oii, Haruhi. You have to wake up. The ceremony begins at four, and your schedule is packed with things to do before then."

"I'm awake, Hikaru. I'm just … thinking."

"Thinking?" The twins said as if the word was foreign. What was there to think about? Thinking on a wedding day had a negative connotation.

Haruhi sat up and looked at the two. "Well, yeah. Maybe thinking's not the right word. I'm … pondering, I guess."

"Pondering?" The two said again in the same fashion.

Haruhi smiled at the two, "It's nothing bad, it's just the thought of it. Me, getting married? I would have never imagined such a thing a year ago."

"Do you not like our Lord, Haruhi."

The girl smiled again. "I love him."

"Then what's with the dramatic opening to your day?" They both exclaimed before grabbing an arm each and tugging her out of bed. But Haruhi didn't let them play with her that easily. She had grown tired of being treated like a doll by the twins and eventually had some strength to fight back.

"Just get my bath ready," she said.

The amber eyed girl yawned and stretched before walking towards the window. As she opened the curtains she was greeted by neon lights from the neighboring buildings. The sky was still dark, an orange tint in the horizon but not enough light to dismiss the blinking lights that decorated nearly every building in town. Yes, Fujioka Haruhi was in sin-city, Las Vegas. And for her wedding too. She blamed her fiancé for that. He was interested in seeing the ways commoners could earn huge amounts of money by just pulling a lever.

She looked at the wall to her right. The room next door accompanied a blonde who she had no doubt was still sleeping. The thought made her smile, but a sinking feeling made nauseous.

…_I wanna know_…

As they approached the chapel, Haruhi felt that her heart had stopped and for a moment it was hard to breathe. The limo slowed to a halt and Haruhi felt just a tad better.

"Haruhi?"

"Eh?" Haruhi looked to her left to see Hikaru and Kaoru outside peering down at her. When had they gotten out?

"Are you okay?" they asked.

Haruhi had been zoning in and out the entire day. When she was getting her dress on, while they were applying make-up and when they were doing her hair.

Exiting the limo, she looked up at the chapel. It was painted off-white with mahogany double doors twice the size of Mori and stained glass windows with the saints depicted in each one. The double doors opened and a red carpet rolled out over the stairs and stopped just before Hikaru and Kaoru's feet. When they looked up they could see Honey and Mori in the doorframe. It appeared that they had rolled out the carpet themselves.

"Haru-chan!" sang a vertically challenged boy as he jumped up and down in his fitted tux. He ran down and gave Haruhi the biggest hug that he could have given her. It was Hunny. Even though he did grow a little, he was still small for his age.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! When we came here this morning to check the chapel it seemed that everyone was confused as to what to do. Apparently, Kyouya had sent out everything in Japanese. So Takeshi and Bunny translated for them!"

He held out his bunny, which also happened to be in its own tuxedo, to Haruhi that had appeared from behind his back.

"And then we just decided to help them out. We want you to have a nice wedding, Haruhi."

Haruhi smiled at her once-senpai and kneeled down. "Thank you, Hunny."

"Mori, is it four yet?" Hikaru asked him while walking up the steps.

"Ah," Mori replied in his usual tone. He then looked up from his watch to Hikaru, then to Haruhi, and then to the seemingly empty church.

It seemed that everyone else finally noticed that they were the only ones there. Digging through his pockets, Mori found his cell phone and dialed without needing to look at his phone. After a few rings someone answered. Being on Mori's side of the conversation Kaoru, Hikaru, Hunny, and Haruhi only heard "Ah's" as Mori's response.

After about six minutes did Mori hang up. With his usual expressionless features he faced everybody and said, "Kyouya said that everyone seems to be at the chapel on the other side of town."

"WHAT?" Haruhi exclaimed, "I woke up at six for this!"

"Kyouya is directing them all here now."

The group groaned.

…_let's get down to business_…

After about thirty minutes did some guests arrive in their limos, one of them belonging to Ootori Kyouya. His chauffeur stepped out from the driver's seat and opened his door revealing a very poised looking Kyouya. He adjusted his tie and walked up the stairs into the church.

"Kyo-chan!" Hunny greeted with a smile.

"Ah."

"Good afternoon, Hunny, Mori. I'm sorry for the delay. I hope I didn't cause you much trouble. And thank you for translating."

"Yeah! It was fun! Right, Takeshi?"

"Ah."

Kyouya looked around the church to see that everything seemed about right. The flower arrangements complemented the color scheme he had thought of, white, black and sky blue. The ribbons and bows looked picturesque next to the pews and the red carpet against the marble wrapped it all together.

More guests arrived, Kyouya, Hunny and Mori bowing to greet them all. As they rose they were greeted by a familiar face.

"Good afternoon, Otou-san."

"Good afternoon, Kyouya."

"Good afternoon, Ootori-sama," Hunny and Mori said bowing.

"I look forward to this wedding, Kyouya. You went through an awful lot organizing all this. I wonder why, seeing this is not _your_ wedding, nor a responsibility of yours."

Kyouya's eyes were shielded by his glasses catching the glare of the light.

"I had volunteered myself to organize their wedding. It was something I felt I should do as their friend."

Yoshio looked at his son knowingly and could only imply an okay by bowing his head before finding a seat in the pews. Kyouya watched his father sit near the front and realized the church was nearly full. Eyeing his watch he found it was nearly five.

"Where is Haruhi?"

"Right here, Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi said while walking out from the hallway, "I think the real question is: Where is Tamaki?"

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Ouran.

**Note** : So I fixed a few typos & changed things up  
a bit. I hope you guys don't mind. I'm trying to get the  
story to flow well. Thank you for reviewing…

blueducky511, don't ask it'll just confuse u, Lauren Lachrymose, Mitsukaii, AnaChi-chan, bullterrierlove, kyouya0haruhi-forever, patback 409, Rangerette, Akira-Chan, ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybeNot, al2010, Maiden-Chan, TheDarkAngel101, chinpunkanpun, grahamsmoon & Cole Adams.

**blueducky511** : Yes! He _IS_ sexier. xDD Well, at least in my opinion. & no need to worry about hiatus. Maybe writer's block but, haha. I'll stop now (x

**dont ask it'll just confuse u **: Just keep on reading. You'll find out what happened to their daddy. It's not too far actually, next chapter...I suppose. Haha.

**Lauren Lachrymose **: Ahah, yes! Fangirlish joy. I did that in the episode where he SHOULDA raped Haruhi. Too bad he didn't. Freaking Haruhi, had to open her big mouth. Hahaha.

**Mitsukaii** : Lawl, protection. Just because you use protection doesn't mean it works 100 of the time! I bet he was one of the 1 that failed. Hahaha.

**AnaChi-chan **: Thank you! Your wait is over :D

**bullterrierlove **: Update I shall! Get ready for chapter TWOOO.

**kyouya-haruhi-forever **: Yes, I DID! & I'm happy I did too. Muahahaha. Aww, it won't load? Srslyyy?? Man, well, as long as you update soon.

**patback409** : I'm glad someone thinks so. (:

**Rangerette** : YES! GO KYOUYA! Mmmhmmm.

**Akira-Chan** : Idk. What does he want??? Hahaha.

**ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybeNot** : I try to update as soon as possible. I hope this was soon enough for you.

**al2010** : Yay, for updation. I made a new word! Haha.

**Maiden-Chan** : I love sudden effects. Ohohohohoh. xD

**TheDarkAngel101** : Kyouya has reasons that even I don't know. Which is kinda scary since I'm the one writing about him. Haha.

**chinpunkanpun** : Muahah, I updated.

**grahamsmoon** : I'm glad you like it (:

**Cole Adams** : Omg, a ghost? Hahaha. That'd be kinda creepy. Like...srsly xD


	3. t w o

**euphoria .  
**_rewritten._

» part **T W O **.

The wedding was just, to say the least, a bit late…_as in two hours_. At first the guests were patient, but after an hour or so they began to become restless. To settle them down, the priest of the church decided to talk. Some jokes here and there, mostly about the groom.

_He must be nervous. _

_Maybe the poor guy is taking off a load right now. _

_Probably, he slept in…? _

_I bet he's shaking it off right now. _

_Does anyone know how to do the saltshaker? _

In the entrance of the church were the once-host club members. Kyouya was busy on his cell phone trying to reach the idiot, but every time the voicemail answered for him.

_This is Suou Tamaki, I can't come to the phone right now, so pleas—_

He hung up. He dialed a different number and heard it ring a few times.

"This is Ootori. Find the location of Tamaki."

After that he hung up and walked out of the church to wait on the steps.

Everyone else that was still inside decided to play some card games to pass the time. The only one that was thoroughly ticked off was Haruhi. First, she woke up to get ready and found out that her wedding was at three instead of nine, and now the groom was unexpectedly late for his own wedding. It was either fate getting in the way or Tamaki's plain idiocy.

"Go fish!"

It seemed that the others were playing Go Fish. Tilting her head up just a smidge, she saw Kyouya waiting outside. Deciding that there was nothing better to do she got up.

"Kyouya-senpai?"

"Ah, Haruhi. Your groom is expected to be here in," Kyouya looked down at his watch, "…3…2…1."

At one they both looked up and saw a black limousine speed into the parking lot and drive up in front of the church. Before the chauffeur could get out from the driver's seat, Tamaki had already opened the door and zoomed up on front of Haruhi.

"Haruhi! I'm so sorry! I, I…sorta, kinda…maybe I…"

"He forgot he was getting married today." Kyouya finished for his babbling friend.

Haruhi's face was unfazed. You could say that she kind of expected that from her soon-to-be-husband. At her expression, Tamaki could only burst into tears and beg for forgiveness on his knees.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Tamaki, please stop and just head on towards the altar already."

Upon hearing this response, Tamaki's tears stopped. "Ah, yes. O-of course."

He smiled genuinely and Haruhi couldn't help but smile back, even is she was a bit annoyed, and then he took off to wait for her at the altar.

Kyouya then proceeded to follow Tamaki as he was the best man.

…_you'll always be_…

The wedding march began to play with Nekozawa's little sister walking down the aisle first, dropping flower petals here and there. Then, came Renge with Nekozawa himself. Interesting enough, the man was not wearing his wig. Next, were Mori and Hunny followed by the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. After Hikaru and Kaoru, Kyouya walked down the aisle alongside his sister, Fuyumi. Finally, it was the ring bearer, also once known as the 'naughty type.' Tamaki was waiting patiently at the altar. His cheeks began to hurt from smiling so much, but he didn't care.

Everyone turned their heads as the aisle was clear (with the exception of some flower petals) and at the end of the red carpet was the bride. Subconsciously, Tamaki held his breath. Outside he didn't catch a good glimpse of his fiancée for tears were in his eyes. She was donned in white, of course, with a veil over her face and a small crown on her head. The dress was strapless, as well as backless with a ribbon to hold it all together in the back, a fairly long train held by the twin's maids. It was made by the twin's mother and was one of her best works. Haruhi smiled at Tamaki, for he had turned a soft shade of pink, probably from holding his breath.

Slowly she approached the altar and stood side by side with the man of her dreams.

The priest smiled at the couple and raised his hands, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

The priest's voice seemed to fade away as Haruhi faced Tamaki. She could only stare at his eyes and as she did so she felt like she was falling. At first it felt like she was flying but after a split second the sensation changed into something different. This was falling. But, there was somewhere there, to help her with her fall, to feel the water with her as they splashed into the river, just beneath a bridge.

"…if anyone does not wish for these two to wed; speak now or forever hold your peace."

The church became silent for a moment. Everyone inside knew that these two would last until 'death do them part.' Nothing could change that for sure. Everyone was so happy to finally see this couple marry, all…except one. From behind the groom he could see the bride perfectly. He did not wish for them to marry. But, he also did. He _did_ know that he didn't want to be Ootori Kyouya at the moment.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said.

"You may _**kiss**_ the bride."

…_my endless love_…

The reception was held right after the wedding in Caesar's Palace, being the hotel the twins so graciously suggested. The place was fairly lit with only candles to give it that romantic feeling and a warm glow. The cake had been cut (most of it already gone due to a loli-shota), the garter had been thrown and the bouquet was in someone else's possession. The bride and groom had gone to the restroom for they had smothered cake into each other's faces while others were out dancing on the dance floor. Of course, our little Shadow King was over by the refreshments not participating. He was much more concerned with a piece of paper that had his name written neatly on it with a pretty little bow on the end.

_Reserved for Ootori Kyouya. _

Why he was carrying that little paper around, he didn't know.

"Kyouya-senpai?"

Kyouya turned around to see the bride herself. She had this questioning look on her face that made her look very innocent.

"Haruhi, we're no longer in school. Kyouya would be just fine."

Haruhi giggled at his response. "I can't help it. It just stuck, I suppose."

The slow music that had been playing earlier had faded out and was now replaced by a whole new song. Couples that had been on the dance floor broke apart and started to move to the new beat. They got into lines easily and were able to dance together, as if rehearsed.

_It's electric! Boogie woogie, woogie. _

Out of nowhere Hunny had popped up with Mori beside him, "Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Can you teach us this dance? Can you? Yes, yes?" he asked while pulling Haruhi's wrist in the direction of the dance floor.

"Okay, why not? Kyouya-senpai, care to dance?"

Kyouya only stared at the girl like she was some sort of alien.

"…I guess not."

He watched them go, finding a place in the lines that were formed before dancing while Hunny watched eagerly along with Mori. After a few steps they were able to get in the flow with the music which happened to attract Hikaru and Kaoru. After reappearing from the bathroom Tamaki joined in, just a little off with the steps.

"Kyouya!" called the twins, "Why don't you dance with us?"

"Kyou-chan! It's fun!"

"Ah."

It seemed like no one could move the Shadow King. Haruhi watched Kyouya from the corners of her eyes while dancing along. Stopping, she walked over to where Kyouya was and tugged on his sleeves.

"Please, Kyouya-senpai?" she looked up at him with sparkling eyes, "For me?"

Kyouya raised a brow, "I…suppose."

Haruhi smiled and led him to the floor. She began moving to her right and then to her left, instructing Kyouya to follow. It was odd, seeing him dance. Obviously, he could not dance. Kyouya kept his hands in his pockets and only moved what was necessary. He looked like a stick, being all stiff. Haruhi was just glad that he had decided to join them.

The hours passed quickly and the reception was over. They were unsuccessful in making Kyouya dance full out but at least they had accomplished something. That night he had opened up just a bit more.

…_a moment I treasure_…

Tamaki and Haruhi were back in the limo heading towards Tamaki's private getaway just north of Las Vegas. Exhausted from dancing, Haruhi had laid her head upon Tamaki's chest.

"I love you," he said, taking her hand in his.

She smiled tiredly and said, "I love you too."

The limousine took a right entering the freeway with hardly any cars. The trip was fairly relaxing and Haruhi was able to drift to dreamland easily.

Then, Tamaki could hear screeching and the limousine swerved unexpectedly and his only thought was to embrace Haruhi, and then he could feel nothing.

… _stop me & steal my breath_…

**disclaimer** : I do not own Ouran.

**note **: OMG! What happened?! Well, let's see,  
I believe the apocalypse is coming, since Kyouya  
actually _danced_. COUGH. RUN AWAYYY! Wait, no,  
I wasn't talking about that. Haha. I think I have a  
split personality. Awesomeee! I've always wanted one!  
Nahahaha. I'll leave the rest for you guys to interpret.  
& thank you lovely people for reviewing…

Mitsukaii, dont ask it'll just confuse u, ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybeNot, TheDarkAngel101, Rangerette, kyouya-haruhi-forever, Lauren Lachrymose, al2010, chinpunkanpun, Cole Adams, innocent school girl, The Bunny Queen, blueducky511, lunamaria, ..., A fan, Rai Lockhart & MischeviousPuck.


	4. t h r e e

**euphoria .  
**_rewritten._

» part **T H R E E** .

The first thing Haruhi saw when she woke up was blinding white lights. She blinked a few times to realize it was just the ceiling's lights. She tried to push herself up but it was hard for her. With every inch of strength she had she pushed herself halfway, but tubes restrained her from going any further.

"W-what?" she said hoarsely.

Looking around, she saw that her wedding dress, resting on a chair in the corner, was splattered with bloodstains here and there. Her eyes averted to her legs, bruised. From there she saw she was wearing a hospital gown. Haruhi then brought her palms to her neck, feeling there was a bandage wrapped around it, and then up to her face.

She tried to recall the events that had happened earlier. Getting married, reception time, cakes, bouquets, dancing, and a ride back home.

She looked up as she heard a click from the door and there stood Kyouya.

"I see you're awake."

Haruhi only stared. She did not know what to say. Kyouya sighed. He did not know where to begin and these emotions were confusing him.

"K-kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi started, voice still hoarse, "Where am I?"

"The hospital."

She pressed her lips together. "What about…Tamaki…?"

"He…" Kyouya stopped. Did he really want to tell her? Before he could continue his sentence Haruhi was weeping silently. He stared intently at her through his framed glasses.

"You'll be staying here for one more day so the doctors can observe you. Then we'll be heading back to Japan so that we can bury Tamaki."

Kyouya bowed his head, turned on his heel and began to walk away, but Haruhi reached out and held his wrist. "Don't go."

Haruhi's abruptness surprised him. The tears kept falling. He slowly sat himself next to her on the hospital bed and allowed her to weep on his shoulder.

…_& I'll be your crying shoulder_…

The next day they were back in Japan where they would lay their dear friend to rest. Almost everyone Tamaki knew was there, including his grandmother.

As Haruhi watched them lower the coffin she had this sinking feeling. It was like the sensation she had felt days earlier. She felt as if she was flying, and after a while, she could feel herself plummet towards the river, falling faster and faster. But, this time there would be no one with her. She would have to take the dive on her own.

Seeing Tamaki descend lower was like a wake-up call for Haruhi. Now, she felt utterly alone.

After the funeral Tamaki's grandmother approached Haruhi. She stared at Haruhi for a moment, as if inspecting her. A few seconds passed and Haruhi bowed. The grandmother only stared. "You may be the next legitimate heir after my grandson, but I will not allow it. I will not allow the Suou family to be in the hands of a commoner such as you. You're just as bad as he is, maybe even worse."

She stared long and hard at Haruhi and Haruhi could only nod back. After she had left the remaining ex-host club members approached Haruhi.

"Don't let that woman bother you, Haruhi." Kaoru said staring at the woman's back. Haruhi only nodded again and looked up at the sky. Suddenly she felt very tired and she collapsed.

"HARUHI!"

…_they say tomorrow seems so far away_…

'_Something smells good.' _

Haruhi opened her eyes a crack to see herself back home in her small apartment complex and everyone sighed with relief.

"Haru-chan! What happened?" Hunny asked with a look of worry on his face.

"I…I don't know," Haruhi said as she rubbed her head. Hikaru offered her a hamburger and she took it gratefully.

"The only restaurant nearby was this fast-food place." Hikaru explained.

"It's okay. Thank you," she said as she smiled. She thought of how hard it must've been for them to order, but they weren't that dumb. After they all had finished their meal Mori spoke, "I think we should allow Haruhi to rest."

Everyone nodded and walked over to Haruhi, taking turns as they each planted a kiss on her forehead. As Kyouya approached, he handed her a medical kit and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Take things slowly," was all he said before joining the others.

The weeks passed and Haruhi went on her business as she usually did, but some moments called for some unwanted tears. She had received a great amount of sympathy letters in her mailbox that she didn't see one. It was from one of her friends since middle school. Her name was Haruka and in her letter she wrote how sorry she was the she missed her wedding and even more sorry that Tamaki had passed away. Haruka also said that she would be in Japan for a few months since the company she worked at granted her a vacation and would be able to visit her.

Haruhi was on her way to the coffee shop where she worked part-time when the doorbell rang.

"Eh...?"

Opening the door Haruhi was tackled to the ground. "Haruhi! It's been sooooo long!"

"Ha-haruka?"

The girl untangled herself from Haruhi and sat next to the fallen Haruhi on the floor. "Mmmhmm. I haven't seen you in forever! And college in America seems to take twice as long than it does here. But, I was able to land a job in New York! And boy is it chilly over there! And oh yeah! I'm so, so, so SORRY that I missed your wedding!"

Haruka had decided to stay at Haruhi's. It was fun having a friend around instead of the usual silence Haruhi had in her small apartment complex. Sure, the former host club members would visit now and then but they were all guys. She could actually talk to Haruka about many other things that she normally could not or the fact that it was just awkward. And it was nice to have that kind of company.

At night Haruka would sleep beside Haruhi instead of in the guest bedroom. It was like they were roommates and in a sense they were. They'd keep each other awake with their stories and what high school was like without each other.

"Haruhi?" Haruka faced her and after a few seconds of no reply she figured Haruhi was asleep.

"Good night, Haruhi."

…_while you're far away and dreaming_…

It was only 5:52 when Haruka awoke. She could hear flushing and when she rubbed her eyes she could see light streaming out from the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom. After a few flushes Haruka heard something else, like something was spilling into the toilet…and a lot of it.

"Ha-haruhi?" Haruka said edging out of the bed and walking towards the bathroom door.

When she opened the door the stench of vomit hit her in the face but seeing Haruhi limp on the floor made her forget all about it.

"HARUHI!"

Haruka fell beside Haruhi tilting her head to the side. She had this worn out look on her face and her breathing was unsteady.

"Haruhi…what's wrong?"

The early morning went on and Haruhi easily fell back into slumber land. Haruka, however, could not sleep. Since she had nothing better to do she decided to make herself breakfast. She was happy to see Haruhi's fridge assorted with a variety of food that she decided to make the usual big breakfast.

At around eight Haruhi awoke to the sweet smell of pancakes and bacon along with some coffee and maybe some bagels. Haruhi happily skipped to the kitchen and took a seat in front of the counter where Haruka was spreading cream cheese on her bagel.

"Good morning, Haruka," Haruhi said while placing some pancakes on her plate.

"Morning, Haruhi." As Haruhi reached for the cup of coffee her hand was slapped away by Haruka.

"Don't drink that," was all Haruka said before handing her a cup of milk.

"Why?"

Haruka shrugged and took a bite of her bagel and sipped some of her coffee. When she placed the mug back down she stared intently at Haruhi who was easily devouring her pancakes smothered in syrup and bacon.

"That was delicious, Haruka!" Haruhi smiled from ear to ear. She chugged her milk in a second flat and looked at the coffee mug. "How come you won't let me drink coffee?"

"Because," Haruka said eyeing her and her empty plate, "Haruhi, have you been feeling tired lately? Or maybe sick in some ways? I do know you eat a lot more than you usually would."

'_Where is she going with this…?'_ Haruhi thought.

"Haruhi…did you miss your period?"

Haruhi's eyes widened at Haruka's sudden question. "W-what?"

"Did. You. Miss. Your. Period."

"I-I don't know…what are you saying Haruka?"

Haruka rolled her eyes, "I think you're pregnant, Haruhi."

"WHAT?"

… _you know I'm here for you_…

Haruhi slumped outside the bathroom door while Haruka was inside doing who knows what with Haruhi's pregnancy test. She groaned aloud to signal to Haruka that she was tired of waiting.

"ONE MORE MINUTE! KEEP YOUR PANTIES ON!"

Haruhi groaned again and banged her head against the door repeatedly and fell backwards when Haruka opened the door. Now in a new position she looked up at Haruka from the floor, the test in her hand. Haruka smiled and sidestepped Haruhi heading for the living room. Haruhi got up and followed, taking a seat beside her.

"Well?"

"Your pregnant, Haruhi."

Haruhi was a bit surprised by her straightforward-ness but that was to be expected of Haruka. She frowned and got up heading for the door leaving Haruka alone.

… _just stand strong_…

Haruhi kneeled in front of Tamaki's grave gently outlining his name.

_Suou Tamaki. _

She was a Suou too, even if his grandmother disliked her. Haruhi crossed her legs getting into a more comfortable position as if she was ready to be scolded. She smiled.

"I'm pregnant, Tamaki. I'm bearing your child…" she paused rubbing her eyes, "I wonder if we're going to have a boy or a girl. Hmm, what should I name it? I bet he or she'll look a lot like you," she sighed, "Can you picture me as a mom? I know I sure can't," Haruhi choked on the last word, tears silently cascading down her cheeks.

"I hate this, Tamaki. IhateitIhateitIhateit soooo much," she wiped away her tears with her sleeve sniffing, "Why did you leave so soon? We barely started. I hate this. I won't be able to do this alone."

Haruhi hugged her knees and continued crying silently wishing Tamaki had never left her. With all her crying she did not hear someone approach her until she felt a hand on her shoulder. With teary eyes she saw Kyouya.

"S-senpai…? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," his glasses caught the glare of the sun.

Kyouya kneeled down beside her and placed some roses in front of Tamaki's grave. He arranged them nicely and took one from the bunch. It seemed like he stared at it for the longest time before offering it to Haruhi who took it gratefully.

"Are you feeling better?"

Haruhi frowned at the rose like it had asked the question instead, "Um…kind of. Yeah…how long were you behind me?"

Kyouya shrugged, "Not long."

Haruhi smiled meekly at him as she stood up smoothing out the wrinkles in her shirt.

"Kyouya-senpai, I have to go. I'll see you later…?"

Kyouya nodded at her question receiving a smile. He exhaled slowed as he watched her go.

… _I wish you were here_…

Haruhi frowned. It had only been a few hours since she found out she was pregnant. She was also annoyed by the fact at how easily her mood changed. Embracing herself, she pictured a little one looking a lot like Tamaki. Then she pictured the baby to look like her. She stopped her thinking when Haruka walked into the room with a phone in her hand.

"Who are you calling?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm going to call a doctor so you can have your check-ups." Haruka stated, but before she could dial a number the doorbell rang. They looked at each other wondering who it could be and headed for the door.

"GOOD AFTERNOON, HARU…" the former host club stopped mid-sentence to see someone else open the door.

"Ka, Haur-KA" Haruka said, finishing their sentence, "Yes, good afternoon to you, too. My name is Haruka."

Haruhi appeared a second later next to Haruka, surprised.

"What are you guys doing here?" Haruhi asked them all.

The ex-host club members allowed themselves in, all gathering in the living room.

"We thought we'd visit you Haru-chan. Look! Usa-chan brought you some strawberry cake!" Hunny said extending out a bag.

Haruhi took the cake and placed it on the counter, "Oh, Haruka, these are my friends. That's Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyouya, Mori and Hunny. We went to the same high school. Guys, this is Haruka, we went to the same middle school."

"Pleased to meet you," they all said in unison.

Haruhi was pleased that they had met. Their surprise visit made Haruhi forget about everything and she hummed a tune while slicing the cake into equal pieces. Somehow they had managed to find Haruhi's monopoly set and were all playing except for Mori and Kyouya. As she joined them Kyouya asked her where the bathroom was.

"Down the hall and in my room, senpai."

The game continued and Haruka easily won, everyone else already bankrupt.

"That's no fair! YOU'RE A COMMONER! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE MONEY!!"

Haruka laughed at the twin's remark taking the money that they had bet which wasn't all that bad. It was after all pocket money to them.

They consumed the cake, had idle chit chat, played on Haruka's laptop and then decided to leave, promising to visit again soon.

As they shut the door they both sighed, exhausted. But, other than that they were happy.

"I like your friends, Haruhi. They're so amusing," Haruka said, picking up the plates.

"Ah, Haruka, I'll do that. You must be tired. You woke up so early because of me. You can shower if you want," she said taking the plates from her hand and directing her towards the room.

"Okay, okay I will. Again, keep your panties on." Haruka laughed claiming she was hilarious while walking towards the room.

Before Haruhi could continue the cleaning, she heard a knock on the door. She thought that maybe Hunny wanted some more cake or maybe they had just forgotten something. She was surprised when she saw who it was.

"K-kyouya?"

He shrugged and leaned against the door frame not saying a word.

"Did you forget something, senpai?"

He shrugged again and looked her in the eye, "In a way, I did," he said reaching into his pocket.

Haruhi blushed furiously when she saw what it was.

"So, Haruhi…when were you going to tell us you were pregnant?"

… _Its bad enough we get along so well_…

**disclaimer **: I do not own Ouran.

**Note **: Finally an update. It's because I've been  
busy with other things. Like tests and yeah. My  
goodness. I wish Mondays would die. STAB! I  
hate them…especially second period which drags  
on forever and a day. I swear. But anyway…I hope  
you guys didn't wait too long or are disappointed.  
I TRIED MY BEST! Tearteartear. I blame myself  
and the fact that I'm easily fascinated. Haha, damn  
pokemon. Srsly. xD friggin diamond and doujinshis.  
Oh, & if you haven't already…you should go read  
Felicity, which will be a one-shot collection for my  
twins (: so you can get to know them better. Haha,  
yes…that is how I advertise. ENDSHAMELESSPLUG  
& THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING…

kyouya-haruhi-forever, Lauren Lachrymose, al2010, WhyTheCagedBirdSings, dont ask it'll just confuse u., ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybeNot, chinpunkanpun, Sakabato Rune, xXx Tohru xXx, Rai Lockhart, MysteriousBlueCheese, Commoner Lily, Cole Adams, TheDarkAngel101, Rangerette, & The Bunny Queen.


	5. f o u r

**euphoria .  
**_rewritten._

» part **F O U R **.

Haruhi was blushing furiously, Kyouya simply holding out her pregnancy test. Haruhi thought of this as one of the most embarrassing moments of her short life. And it infuriated her in a way that Kyouya looked so calm. For God's sake he was holding a pregnancy test…and it read positive. Did he not know she had to pee on that? Of course he did! He was a part of a medical family.

Haruhi quickly swiped away her pregnancy test and looked at her feet. Kyouya merely smirked. Even though this conversation had just started, he liked where it was heading.

"You still didn't answer my question, Haruhi."

Haruhi continued staring at her bare feet. She didn't want to look at Kyouya in the eyes.

"Haruhi?"

"I…well, I…I just found out today…" she finally looked up at him, "it's not like I wasn't going to tell everyone. I was just waiting for the right moment. That's all."

Kyouya accepted her answer and his gaze continued to linger on her eyes. Those amber eyes that was usually cheerful and alive, but were now confused and lost.

He exhaled, "Pack your things."

"Wh-what?"

Kyouya smirked, "Pack your belongings and meet me outside. You're going to live with me until you give birth."

Haruhi looked at him incredulously. Was she hearing correctly? Or had she gone completely insane? Or was it possibly both?

"Get. Your. Things." Kyouya said as he turned on his heel to leave.

"Wh-what about Haruka?" Haruhi called out to him.

"She can come too."

…_any excuse to stay away with you_…

Haruka stared in amazement at the luxury of Kyouya's mansion. Haruhi, on the other hand, wasn't all that amazed. Maybe it was because she was too ticked off to care, even if it was partly her fault, and in truth it was.

The maids took their belongings and led them to the guestroom which was very, very spacious.

The maids laid their luggage in between the two beds near the nightstand and left them silently. As they closed the door Haruka jumped onto the bed, crashing into the comfortable sheets and comforters.

"You have such nice friends, Haruhi." Haruka said, sighing into a pillow.

Haruhi opened their luggage, "I guess…"

Haruka looked down at her wondering what was with her unenthusiastic reply. Haruhi felt Haruka's eyes on her and looked up.

"What?"

Haruka shrugged and laid back down on the bed, staring up at the high ceiling while Haruhi began unpacking. Once she was done, she stretched and fell back onto the carpeted floor. Even the carpet was comfortable. She heard nothing except Haruka's steady breathing so she assumed she had fallen asleep. The neon lights of the digital clock read 10:18.

The silence was broken when a growling was heard. Haruhi smiled to herself. It was her stomach.

"Are you hungry?" she asked her stomach as she rocked up and headed downstairs.

She roamed around and finally she set foot in the kitchen. Flipping the switch on, she immediately saw the fridge. She wasn't at all surprised by the glamour of it all and walked across the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"By all means, help yourself."

Haruhi turned to see the former shadow king smirking at her. His smirk was beginning to irritate her. "Okay, I will," she said as she stuck her nose in the air, which was quite unlike her.

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "I'd like some instant ramen, Haruhi," he said as he sat in front of the counter.

Haruhi glared daggers at him and he merely continued to smirk. She sighed, this was, after all, his place…even is she _was_ the guest.

"Spicy?"

"You know me too well, Haruhi."

She stared at him. He smiled back. She rolled her eyes. He pointed to the pantry.

…_he smiles politely back at you_…

"Senpai?"

"Ah?" Kyouya said, his mouth full of noodles.

"Is there any merit to this?"

"There is none. Why do you think I'm eating like this?" he said as he ate some more as if manners had not been invented.

Haruhi only shook her head in disbelief. "Not the eating. This," she said as she gestured to herself, "me and Haruka staying here. Is there anything to gain from this?"

He smiled at her question. "Haruhi, Haruhi. I'm not the same person you knew in high school. But your question does have some truth in it. I will have the merit of seeing you have a healthy baby and not under the care of some second-rate doctor. You forget, we are in the medical department and you will have your own private doctor that will visit you every so often."

Haruhi stared at Kyouya. "You…actually care?"

Kyouya stifled his laughter. "You look surprised, Haruhi."

"No it's just…"

'_I'm not Tamaki?' _he thought.

"You've always seemed so distant. But, you're not. I guess you're right, you're not the same person I once knew in high school," she smiled warmly at him.

"Haruhi?"

"Yes, senpai?"

He held out his empty bowl to her, "More noodles, please."

..._forever's gonna start tonight_...

Haruhi awoke to the sound of some clattering from another room, like forks and spoons were being set on top of some plates. She yawned and rose to see that she had been sleeping on a couch in the living room instead of on a bed in the guest bedroom. She looked around to see that the kitchen was not far from where she was. Haruhi assumed that she must've fallen asleep while she and Kyouya were watching television late last night.

'_That actually happened…?'_

She concealed her yawn and stretched, heading towards the room where she could hear laughter.

"Haru-chan!"

"What is she wearing?" the twins exclaimed, suddenly inspecting every inch of her ensemble.

"And for a pregnant woman too. That's a problem, Hikaru."

"Indeed it is, Kaoru."

"What did you say?" Haruhi asked, somewhat shocked.

The twins dismissed what she said with a wave of their hands and began to take measurements. Hunny, Mori and Kyouya were all seated at a round table eating breakfast.

"Haru-chan! Would you like some cinnamon toast when you're done? It's really good!"

"Ah."

"Indeed, it is," Kyouya said as he sipped some coffee.

"Done!" the twins said as they recorded their findings like it was gold.

Haruhi just stood there, taking in everything. Would this be what it was like everyday? She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt two pairs of arms snake through her body. She looked to her left and right to see Hikaru and Kaoru laying their head on opposite sides of her shoulders, their hands resting on her stomach.

"What do you think the baby will look like, Hika-chan?" Hunny asked cutting his toast.

"I think the baby will look like Haruhi-chan. With pretty round eyes and brown hair."

"So you think the baby'll be a girl?" Kaoru asked.

His look-alike nodded.

The door opened swiftly and in came a peppy looking Haruka.

"GOOD MORNING!" she said as she took a seat next to Mori, offering herself some cinnamon toast and instantly popping it into her mouth. The twins joined them at the table, leaving Haruhi in the middle of the brightly lit room.

"You guys aren't…surprised?" Haruhi asked.

They all turned to look at her and shook their heads.

"Not at all?"

Again, they shook their heads.

"Really?"

They nodded at this question.

"We can't wait to see your baby, Haru-chan! I want to teach him or her martial arts! Right, Takashi?"

"Ah." Mori said with a smile.

"I can show them how to cook!" Haruka added.

Kyouya shrugged and read the newspaper.

"We'll teach them a thing about clothes," Hikaru and Kaoru said, "speaking of which, Haruhi you need to get _a looooot_ of clothes!"

"Our mother just started a maternity line." Kaoru announced. At that, Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other devilishly.

Haruhi shivered when they turned to look at her. And she thought people could change. In a flash she was being dragged away against her will.

…_you wouldn't give me a chance_…

"Is it a girl?"

"No, it's a boy!"

"I can't tell."

"Just don't tell me, okay guys?" Haruhi pleaded as everyone continued to stare at the ultrasound.

"It's impossible to say what gender it is now, Suou-san," her doctor said, taking a seat beside her and gliding the ultrasound across her stomach, "at your ten week ultrasound we will be able to tell you."

Haruhi smiled. Kyouya was right; living here with him did have its clear advantages. The doctor came straight to her room instead of the other way around.

"Well, even if you can tell, can you not inform me? I want to be surprised." Haruhi said to everyone.

They all nodded and continued to look at the grey picture of Haruhi's womb, fascinated.

After a while they all dispersed leaving Haruka and Haruhi alone.

"I'm so excited, Haruhi!" Haruka said crawling into the sheets.

Haruhi was smiling, excited and nervous as well. "I wonder what I should name him…or her…" Haruhi said as she touched her stomach.

"Oh, Haruhi," she looked up to see Haruka's shimmering chocolate brown eyes, "I'm going to Osaka next week. My nephew is having his seventh birthday party and I was invited…so I won't be here for about four days."

"That's fine," Haruhi said taking a seat beside her, "What's your nephew's name?"

"Minoru. He's so cute and chubby," Haruka said squealing and holding out her hands as if she was squeezing his cheeks.

She turned to look at Haruhi. "I won't be here for Valentine's day though," Haruka said with a frown, "I wanted to spend it with you and the guys."

Haruhi laughed, "Did you want to give them chocolates, Haruka?"

Haruka smiled, nodded and said, "We should make chocolates, Haruhi! And bake cookies! Let's start today! Wait, no, NOW!"

"But, Valentine's Day isn't for another week!" Haruhi said as her wrist was grabbed by Haruka, dragging her towards the kitchen. It reminded her of the Hitachiins. They were clingy and dominant in their relationship and just earlier they had dragged her to their store to buy many, many maternity clothes. Haruhi sighed as she was pulled into the kitchen.

"Let's start, Haruhi!"

…_I'm sitting here with this blank expression_…

Haruka had sent her Valentine's chocolate and cookies to the former host club prior to her trip. Hunny had said he enjoyed it and wished he had more.

Haruhi sighed as she looked at the calendar. It was February 14. Valentine's day.

"_I hope you don't forget to give them your chocolates, Haruhi." _

She rolled her eyes as she got up from the desk. She walked to her now filled closet and chose the first thing her hands laid upon. It was one of her own shirts. She didn't exactly need one of the maternity shirts just yet.

When she looked at herself in the mirror she thought she looked just a bit bigger. She laughed and went downstairs to find Kyouya. She would give him his chocolate first. As she grabbed the delicately wrapped box of chocolates she wondered is he would accept it. If she remembered correctly: he didn't like sweets.

'_He'd probably prefer the instant noodles,'_ she thought as she walked downstairs.

Sure enough, there he was. Reading the newspaper as usual.

"Happy Valentine's Day, senpai." Haruhi said as she took a seat across from him.

He lowered the newspaper revealing his onyx eyes through his spectacles. Haruhi pressed her lips together before she offered him her gift.

"Um…if you don't like it, I can get you something else, senpai," she said as she extended her hand.

He stared at it, long and hard. "Is it chocolate?"

Haruhi nodded. Kyouya shrugged and accepted her gift, gently opening it. "Did you make these?"

She nodded again. Kyouya smirked at her, "Are you trying to kill me?"

She did nothing this time as Kyouya chuckled to himself. He placed the cover back on the box and returned to the morning paper. "Thank you, Haruhi."

"You didn't even try it."

"But it's the thought that counts."

… _I don't want to waste another moment_…

The group had decided to have a picnic to celebrate the loving holiday. They had set the blanket underneath a cherry blossom tree and removed the food from the basket. It looked more like a buffet than a mere picnic with the many plates of sushi laid out exquisitely. Haruhi drooled at the ootoro.

After they ate their fill, they exchanged gifts, most containing chocolate.

As they all settled down Hunny immediately finished everything he had received and even asked Kyouya if he could have some of his.

The winter breeze was cool and the sun had just disappeared behind a few clouds. Haruhi wondered if Tamaki was watching them from above. She just continued to stare at the clouds before the sun reappeared. Tilting her head upwards she could see Hunny taking a nap while Kyouya was nearby, leaning against the tree reading a book. Mori was out in the field watching the twins fly a kite.

Haruhi smiled, running her hand through her auburn tresses. She loved the way it felt, to be a part of something. She inhaled, filling her lungs with the cool winter air, but stiffened when she heard a low rumble.

Was it thunder?

She looked back up at the blue sky, a few clouds here and there and the occasional birds. No sign of a storm approaching.

Haruhi relaxed a little. Nothing would ruin this day. Again, she smiled.

"Minoru…" she said, "that's a nice name…"

"It means fruitful, right?"

Haruhi turned to see the sleeping Hunny and a smiling Kyouya. "Minoru means fruitful, yes?"

"…uhh."

Kyouya chuckled at her response and returned to his book, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Is that a possible name?"

"Possibly."

"LOOK OUT! FALLING KITE!"

Haruhi got up quickly to see the kite crash into the cherry blossom tree which caused a flurry of petals to fall gently, landing on Hunny and Kyouya. Hikaru, Kaoru and Mori rushed over and smiled when they saw the effect of the kite, seeing no harm.

Hunny stirred. "Eh? What happened? Oh! Usa-chan, look! Cherry blossoms!"

Everyone laughed.

…_thanks for the memories_…

Haruhi tossed and turned in her bed. It was awfully quiet without Haruka's snoring, even if it was raining. She wondered what her friend was doing at this exact moment. A possibility was that she could be sleeping. Another was that she could possibly be drinking herself to sleep. Haruhi closed her eyes and listened to the gentle pitter-patter of the rain, listening to their symphony.

White light filled the room and after a second, it left Haruhi. She opened her eyes, seeing it through her eyelids.

'_Oh no…' _

She squeezed her eyes shut and clamped her hands over her ears when the dreaded thunder came.

After the rumble left, she crawled under the sheets, desperate for refuge. She flinched again when the lightning and thunder came at the same time.

"Ta-tamaki…" Flash of lightning. Roll of thunder.

She jumped out of bed and fled her room running down the long halls of the Ootori mansion. This would have to be one disadvantage to living with Kyouya. She ran faster when lightning tore through the sky followed by the thunder.

Finally, a door.

She grasped the handle and pushed the door open, closing it just before more lightning flashed through the sky.

But, there was no escape. It found her here too and filled the room with light. Haruhi fell to the floor and hugged her knees, shaking violently.

"It's okay."

She felt hands bring her up, the strength of it now bringing her up to her feet. She allowed herself to open one eye and when light filled the room again, she saw that it was Kyouya.

He lead her to his bed, covering her with his blankets. He walked away to the windows and Haruhi saw him pull the curtains together. The curtains could not, however, block out the sound.

She flinched and pulled the blanket over her head, completely enveloped. She was surprised when she felt Kyouya join her under the blankets, both of them completely covered. He held her close and assured her everything would be alright. He smiled down at her when he felt her chest follow the same rhythm as his.

That night Kyouya did not wish to fall asleep. He didn't want to miss anything. Not a breath or sound she made. Nothing. He was content, however, when he saw her smile.

He protected her that night and every other night when she needed him.

…_while you're far away & dreaming_...

**disclaimer **: I do not own Ouran.

**note **: Oh snap. I was surprised when I finished  
this. I expected it to take me at least another week  
but omg. IT DIDN'T! HAHAHA! TAKE THAT!  
How you like me now? xD Okay…that was stupid.  
But yeah! One chapter down and…some more to  
go! I don't think this will go farther than twenty  
chapters. Maybe fifteen…at the most. & oh, I need  
ideas. For events to happen. I got like, five…not  
including valentine's day. So yeah. Help me out?  
FYI, this chapter and the previous chapter were  
not beta'd so excuse any mistakes you find. I'M  
SORRY! My beta apparently has other things to  
do. Haha, jk. She has some ideas & a life of her  
own, not to mention some tests that are coming.  
...eww...I have them too. I just cringed. ewewew.  
& thank you to those who reviewed. ILY!

Khufu, xXx Tohru xXx, ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybeNot, Rangerette, Rai Lockhart, take-alook-at-my-deadly-fangs, MysteriousBlueCheese, ayachan698, Cole Adams, sakura mae su, chinpunkanpun, kyouya-haruhi-forever, The Bunny Queen, dont ask it'll just confuse u. & monedameow.


	6. f i v e

**euphoria .  
**_rewritten._

» part **F I V E** .

Haruhi was grateful. Enough said.

The storm lasted for days, and each night she would run the long halls, and each night she would be in Kyouya's warm embrace. She felt that the storm could no longer reach her, and for that she was grateful.

Haruka had called the night before saying she could not get a flight because of the weather and would be staying in Osaka for a few more days. She said that upon her return they would go out and enroll in parental classes.

Haruhi opened her eyes slowly and she could feel the warmth emanating from Kyouya's body. She smiled inwardly and hugged him before untangling herself from his grip. It was still much too early for the Shadow King to be awake.

Washing up, she realized that Hunny's birthday was in a few short days. She also realized that she hadn't gone to work in…a month? Odd, you'd think they try and contact her and pray nothing was wrong. Picking out some clothes she decided to pay them a visit and maybe even work.

"Suou-san, where are you going?" the maid asked as Haruhi walked down the stairs.

"I'm going out, I'll be back in a few hours," she said as she headed for the door.

"Ah, Suo-" the door closed behind her.

The maid's shoulder drooped down as she sighed. Kyouya would not be happy. She hoped Haruhi would be back before the Shadow King woke up.

…_I put myself first_…

Haruhi inhaled sharply as she looked at the coffee shop across the street. She tried to imagine their reaction when they saw her. Would they be happy or mad? Clutching her umbrella she looked left and right before crossing the street.

"Good morning!"

Heads looked up and eyes widened when they saw Haruhi.

"Fujioka-chan!" cried a voice. Haruhi was embraced by one of her co-workers, Riyo.

"Oh, my bad, your name's Suou now. Suou-chan!" Riyo shook with delight, "That doesn't sound as cute as Fujioka. Ah, well."

"Suou-san!" another voice cried. It was the manager.

"What are you doing here? You're on maternity leave," he said matter-of-factly.

Did Haruhi hear correctly? She had not informed them. A light clicking in her head, she figured Kyouya had said something. "Sorry? And I'm barely a month pregnant. I can work."

There was an eerie silence as they all stared at her and shook their heads. Haruhi could be rather stubborn at times, this being one of them. The manager rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"You leave at noon," he said as he went to the back.

Haruhi smiled and grabbed her apron while heading behind the counter. The place was going to open in three minutes.

…_I don't mind_...

While working, she got a call from Mori. He had asked her if she was free and she said she was. Mori wanted to meet up with her in the square where they would shop for a gift for Hunny. As she hung up, Riyo was smiling up at her.

"You sure are happy. Does being pregnant have its advantages?"

"Eh?"

Riyo simply laughed and shook her head, "Never mind. Your shift is almost over by the way."

Haruhi looked up at the clock. 11:56.

"Bye, Fujio – ah, I mean, Suou-chan! Call me when you have a baby shower, ne?"

Haruhi nodded as she walked out, heading for the square. She noticed that the rain had let up, just a little as she opened her umbrella. Maybe Haruka would be back soon. Would they enroll in parental classes like she said? Haruhi wondered if that was where she would learn how to breathe while in labor. Or was that a different class? She then wondered where they would go for Hunny's birthday. They always managed to go somewhere extravagant.

'_Rich bastards…'_

She felt weight on her head and stopped in her tracks, a trolley zooming by a second later.

A few blinks later she realized her life was spared. She looked up to see Kyouya, his eyes shielded by the glare of his glasses.

"What are you doing here?" he asked venomously.

Haruhi was scared to make any sudden movements so she slowly shrugged.

"If you don't know where you're going at least know where you are. You could be halfway across town with that trolley."

"How did you know I was here?" Haruhi asked looking up at him.

"I know where everyone is, Mori's waiting for you I believe."

She nodded and took a few steps before looking back. "Aren't you coming?"

He said nothing and again his glasses reflected the sun's light. He just stood there.

"Kyouya-senpai?"

He blinked and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before following her.

…_glowing need to be beside her_…

Haruhi, Mori and Kyouya roamed the mall, no destination in mind. The past years she had gotten Hunny some items that would be useful in school, like pencils or notebooks, but now they were no longer in school. Now, she was totally clueless on what to get him.

"What would Hunny like for his birthday?" she asked Mori.

" I'm sure he'd like anything from you, Haruhi."

That didn't help. But, they kept walking and their feet brought them to many different stores, like gaming shops, department stores, jewelry stores, toy stores, movie stores, the food court and other random places.

Still, Haruhi could find nothing. They decided to head back to the food court to eat since it was around one.

"Where are we going for Hunny's birthday?" she asked before taking a bite out of her deli sandwich.

"The Bahamas," Kyouya stated putting fries into his mouth.

The lettuce fell out of Haruhi's sandwich as she heard this and she muttered under her breath.

"Someone has a foul mouth."

She glared at Kyouya and he only smirked. Mori joined them, placing his sushi plate on the table.

"What did you get Hunny, Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"A friend for Usa-chan," he said picking up his chopsticks.

Haruhi stuck out her lower lip, still unsure of what to get. She looked up as she finished her lunch and a store caught her eye.

_Things Remembered _

"I'll be back," she told them.

…_an exquisite extreme_…

The trip to the Bahamas was quick and Haruhi was glad to be out of their private jet. Haruhi smiled as she took a breath of the ocean air. As she turned around she gaped to see the resort they were staying at. Atlantis.

No, it was not that infamous lost city at the bottom of the ocean, it was a getaway. Haruhi could not help but smile. The place was breathtaking, amazing structure, wonderful landscapes and detailed magnificently. The resort even had water slides and pools. It had a casino, an assortment of restaurants and live entertainment. Not to mention a marine habitat. Haruhi was sure she could see it all since they would be staying for a week.

They began to walk towards the entrance, Haruhi staring at the Pegasus fountain just outside.

"I'll check us in," Kyouya said, just as they entered, heading toward the lobby.

"Takashi, Takashi! Can we ride the slides later?" Hunny asked enthusiastically.

"Ah."

Arms draped over Haruhi's shoulder, "We should tag along with them, Haruhi."

Kaoru nodded at his twin's remark.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "In case you forgot, I'm pregnant…I would like to see the Dolphin Cay though."

"We'll accompany you!" the look-alikes said hugging her tighter.

"Let's go," Kyouya said as he approached, giving them each a key card to their penthouse suite.

The twins rushed ahead, acting just like eager children. They all followed, grabbing their luggage, Mori offering Haruhi a hand. She smiled.

…_it feels like paradise_…

Haruhi was lounging peacefully on her new bed that would be hers for the next six nights. Okay, maybe she would have to share it with two other people. The Penthouse Suite that they occupied consisted of two rooms each with a king sized bed, two spacious bathrooms, a bar, a media room, a kitchen and a view of the ocean from every angle.

"Haru-chan! Let's go down to the beach!" Hunny exclaimed, already in his swim wear, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru right behind him.

"I'll meet you there," she said rolling on her back.

They waved and headed for the door leaving Haruhi alone with Kyouya. Haruhi then got up and headed for the balcony where Kyouya was. She took another breath of the ocean air. From where they were standing, Haruhi could see much of the beach below and the sun still rather high in the sky.

After a few minutes she saw the boys down on Paradise Beach running towards the ocean.

"Do you miss him?"

That question came out of nowhere. Haruhi looked up at Kyouya questioningly. He asked again, "Do you miss him?"

Haruhi finally understood and lowered her head nodding slowly. Kyouya looked down at her, her amber eyes fading softly.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly.

Her eyes sparked and she looked up at him. Now, he was facing the ocean and the breeze was slowly caressing his face, toying with his hair.

"Do _you_ miss him?" Haruhi questioned.

Kyouya blinked, his onyx eyes staring at the horizon, "Yes."

They stood in silence, both captivated by the view. "He wouldn't want to see us like this," she said, "Tamaki would want us to have fun, so we should."

She pointed down to the guys on the beach, "Shall we follow them?" Haruhi asked Kyouya.

He nodded before they both headed back in.

…_walking on the beach, our toes in the sand_…

Haruhi watched as Hunny played in the water with Mori nearby. The twins were having fun building a sandcastle while Kyouya sat in the shade their umbrella provided. The sound of the crashing waves was soothing and the sun was slowly descending to meet with the sea. It was pleasant.

"Haru-chan! Let's do that, okay?" Hunny cried, pointing to a boat that was racing across the sea.

Haruhi gazed upwards to see a brightly colored parachute following the boat. Apparently Hunny wanted to go parasailing.

"Maybe tomorrow," she said watching the sun again.

Hunny nodded and continued with his swimming. Kyouya quickly wrote something in his notebook before shutting it with his fingers.

"I'll be heading up now," he said while lightly hitting the side of his head.

"It's still early, Kyouya," the look-alikes said in unison. Kyouya merely shrugged and headed for the hotel.

"When is our reservation?" Haruhi asked hugging her knees with a questioning look on her face.

"In about two hours," Kaoru said, shaping one side of a wall, "Our mother designed this new evening dress that you should wear."

"I don't really need an evening dress for a simple dinner." Haruhi sighed as she stretched, "I'll be heading up now too, then. Meet me in my room," she said as she turned to leave, the twins smirking behind her back.

…_I'm not here for your entertainment_…

Haruhi stared at the Hitachiin twins. For goodness' sake, she was pregnant, not a prostitute.

"That is so short and so…low" she commented.

They only smiled. It was true; the dress that had brought along with them was a dark shade of red with a tight fitting skirt and a slit for easier movement. It was also strapless and Haruhi was sure that if she wore it her boobs would seem bigger than usual. Her boobs were getting bigger anyway.

"I'm not wearing that," Haruhi said flatly.

Again, they only smiled. It was beginning to irk her now. She was sure they would be whining now, but they weren't. Rummaging through her suitcase she looked for an alternate. She could not find one.

'_Bastards…' _she thought as she turned to look at them.

"Sorry, Haruhi. Some of the clothes you packed we did not approve of," Hikaru said, pearly whites glinting.

"Actually, we didn't approve of anything," Kaoru added.

Their smiled widened, if that were possible, and left when their needs were satisfied: when Haruhi was glaring evilly at them.

"See you later," they said.

Haruhi threw a pillow at them, but they quickly dodged it by closing the door. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed the dress hastily along with a large white cardigan and black stockings.

…_you don't really want to mess with me_…

"That shouldn't be allowed!" the twins complained as they saw Haruhi with her cardigan and stockings.

"Haru-chan looks cute, right Takashi?"

"Ah."

Kyouya nodded as well, his eyes concealed by the glare of his glasses. "Shall we?"

They all headed inside where a waiter stood. "Welcome to Aura. Do you have a reservation?"

Hunny nodded, "Yes, under Haninozuka."

The waiter led the way through the nightclub that was dimly lit, a few candles here and there to help with the atmosphere. The tables were arranged to be around the dance floor where a DJ was spinning some tracks while people danced their dinner away. The waiter led them to the VIP section where they could dine in peace, their table surrounded by drapes and the seats resembling a booth.

"Would you like to order?"

…_let the good times roll_…

Their dinner was a pleasant one and they all decided to give Hunny his gifts then today being March 1st, since his birthday technically wouldn't be coming up this year. Mori had given him a stuffed lion, a planner from Kyouya, and a hat and matching gloves from Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You can wear those when we go the Alps."

"Thank you, Hika-chan, Kao-chan," Hunny said as he placed the snug hat on his head.

Haruhi them handed her bag to Hunny who took it carefully. "It's heavy!"

She only smiled as he dug through the colored tissue paper. Slowly his eyes widened and a smile graced his lips. He took it out carefully and placed it on the table for everyone to see. He wound it up and it began to play a quiet tune that resembled Sakura Kiss.

"Ah, thank you, Haru-chan! It's cute, ne?" he said while shaking the snowglobe, the little boy inside building a snowman.

"I'm glad you like it," Haruhi said with a smile.

"Christmas was two months ago, Haruhi," the twins stated flatly.

"Shut up."

They easily finished their dessert, a red velvet cake courtesy of the restaurant, Hunny still having seconds. Hikaru and Kaoru dragged Haruhi out to the dance floor. Mori and Hunny decided to join them, each dancing crazily to the beat the DJ provided. Kyouya smirked as he took a sip of his wine.

A few tables away, a girl was watching Kyouya with interest. A waiter handed her a martini. She took a small sip before getting up. She wanted to be candid with this so she walked a few feet away and headed for the walkway that was beside Kyouya's table. Slowly, she walked towards his table looking around. To anyone it would appear as if she was lost or looking for a friend.

Taking another sip of her martini she stopped in front of his table. She took out her cell phone and pretended to dial a number. She made a face and shoved her cell back into her pocket.

Kyouya averted his gaze from Haruhi to the girl beside him and was able to catch the look on her face.

"Something wrong, miss?"

She jumped a little before shaking her head with a smile, "No, I'm just looking for my friend. I think she ditched me."

She pouted and twirled a strand of her hair in her finger, "We were supposed to stay a while longer, too. Ah, I'm Arisu."

She extended a hand and he shook it. "My name's Kyouya."

Arisu's sapphire eyes widened slightly before she smiled. "Kyouya? Ootori Kyouya?"

He nodded and she took a seat beside him. "My father works for you," she said excitedly.

Hikaru spun Haruhi around and turned around himself before something caught his eye. He squinted and was able to see that Kyouya had company, and with a whore no doubt.

He elbowed Kaoru and pointed in their direction. "Looks like someone fancies our Shadow King."

They both smiled evilly and made their way back to the table.

"Oi, Kyouya! Why aren't you dancing with us?" Hikaru asked slowly approaching the two.

Both acted surprised to see the girl. "Oh…hello, stranger! We have to borrow Kyouya for a bit."

They both snatched Kyouya by the elbows and pushed him toward Haruhi, who took his hand in hers.

Arisu finished her martini and began to smooth the edge of her skirt. She smiled slowly to herself watching Kyouya dance.

…_just let me have my fun tonight_…

**discalimer** : I do not own Ouran.

**note** : TWISTS! muahaha, & because of the added  
twists I had to change the rating. xD lawl. but, hey  
I updated! squee! & I am on break! SQUEE! haha, for  
this chapter I had to do my research on Atlantis. I so  
want to go there now. I mean like...DOODE! search it  
on google and you can see how freaking huge it is. I  
mean like really! I want to go on the damn slides! oh,  
I am getting off topic. someone fancies Kyouya. & she  
adds a whole new level to this. wtf am I talking about?  
& now it all seems that this is becoming rather cliché.  
I need to find another beta. srsly. anyone want to  
help this poor girl out? my beta is currently enjoying  
her summer break & that seems to be more important.  
jkjk, but yeah...I'm asking for a beta so leave a message  
if you are interested, oh, what is to come next? I wonder.  
& again I thank my reviewers ILYY!!!!

The Bunny Queen, MischievousPuck, reesha24, sakura mae su, Lauren Lachrymose, Rangerette, Cole Adams, ayachan698, Rai Lockhart, nancy, dont ask it'll just confuse u., kyouya-haruhi-forever, DevilHeart13, Lakoma, & Mitsukaii.


	7. s i x

**euphoria .  
**_rewritten._

» part **S I X** .

Haruhi awoke to a rather unpleasant feeling. She groaned and looked at the digital clock to her left. It was only 8:25. She tossed the covers over her head to regain sleep but it didn't help. It was then that she noticed she was alone in the bed.

"HARUHI!"

Scratch that. They were back. Hikaru and Kaoru were in their trunks and currently bouncing on the bed Haruhi occupied.

"Let's go! Let's go! The pool beckons!!"

"I don't wanna!" She threw a pillow at them both and missed. She whimpered at how helpless she was and tried desperately to ignore them.

Hunny and Mori walked into the room in their own swim wear as well. Quickly, Mori snatched both Hikaru and Kaoru under his arms, stopping them from tormenting Haruhi.

"Haru-chan, we're going to ride the slides. Do you want to watch us?" Hunny asked crouching down next to the bed.

Haruhi smiled weakly and shook her head.

"I'm…" she stopped herself. If she told them she wasn't feeling well they wouldn't want to go.

"I just want to stay in for a while. Maybe later."

Hunny nodded. "Okay!"

They all left the room, Hikaru and Kaoru still trapped in Mori's grasp. As soon as she heard the other door close she groaned out loud. She felt rather queasy and ready to throw up, but mostly her stomach ached.

"Damn it…" she mumbled as she sat up. She looked through the doorway and was able to see Kyouya sleeping on a couch in the media room, his laptop lying on his stomach. She figured he must've dozed off in the middle of the night.

8:32. Still much too early for the Shadow King to be awake. Slowly she moved out of bed, the pain ebbing at her. Haruhi sat down on the other couch perpendicular to Kyouya's and smiled. He looked just like a little boy. Slowly she took his laptop and placed it on the coffee table.

Haruhi winced and clutched her stomach. She laid back on the couch and sighed slowly. She inhaled, and exhaled. It helped her feel just a bit better.

Haruhi rolled her eyes as her cell phone began to ring. "I never get a moment for myself."

Letting out a breath and walked back to her room and removed her cell from the side table. On the small screen was a picture of Haruka. She flipped it open and answered.

"Hello?"

"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?! I'M ALL ALONE!"

Haruhi had to hold her phone away from her ear at arms length to avoid any damage. "Haruka, calm down. We're about…oh, I don't know…a few thousand miles away from Japan…"

"WHAT?!"

"We'll see you in about four days."

"BU– "

"Goodbye."

She flipped her phone close and fell back into bed. Again she groaned.

"Could you be any louder?"

Haruhi shrugged and looked over to Kyouya who had an aggravated look on his face. He sent her a death glare and she stuck out her tongue.

"Should I be sorry I'm pregnant, then?" she asked as he took a seat on the edge of her bed.

She groaned once again, "My stomach aches."

"Do you have the first aid kit I gave you?"

She looked at him skeptically, something was behind that casual smirk of his, "Why?"

"So I can place a band-aid on you ever expanding stomach."

That earned a big hit from Haruhi's pillow on the backside of his head. The pillow had enough momentum to cause Kyouya's infamous glasses to fall from the bridge of his nose down to the floor. Kyouya only laughed.

"You think you're so funny, don't you?"

Kyouya gave her one of those smiles that made her blush. She was just grateful he didn't have his glasses on. He slowly stood up, careful not to step on his glasses. Haruhi rolled to her side and propped herself up on her arm to gain some leverage.

"There they ar–"

_**CRACK**_.

"Never mind."

Kyouya crouched down and picked up his broken spectacles, some glass falling to the floor. Haruhi giggled as he put them on, the left lens missing and the right lens cracked.

"If we were still in high school I'd add this to your debt."

She only smiled. "Then it's a good thing for me that we're not."

Kyouya took off what remained of his glasses and placed them on her side table. He then took out his cell and went into the other room more a few minutes before he came in again, managing to bump into the doorway on his way.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course. However, it seems I will have to go the remainder of the trip…blind."

"You're blind? I remember before you didn't really need you're glasses."

Kyouya scratched the back of his neck. "Okay, maybe not blind. Over the years my sight became blurry and gradually I very well needed my glasses. Not just for looks as before but for its use as well."

He sighed as he took a seat on her bed again. Now, Haruhi was beginning to feel a little guilty.

"I'm sorry, Kyouya-senpai."

"It's alright. I ordered another pair along with an extra and they should be ready by the end of the week."

They sat in silence. A rather awkward silence. Haruhi coughed to fill it for just a split second before Kyouya spoke. "I suppose I'll go take my shower."

He stood up and headed for the door, knocking on it. Grabbing onto the doorway to steady himself he looked at Haruhi's direction.

"Would you help me choose my clothes, Haruhi?"

…_what's the problem, baby_…

Haruhi had to bite her tongue back in order to refrain from laughing. Kyouya was towel drying his hair as he entered Haruhi's bedroom.

"I hear what faintly sounds like snickering."

At that Haruhi let her giggle slide. "I'm sorry, Kyouya-senpai."

"How many times do I have to tell you…Kyouya. We're not in school anymore."

"Right…well, _Kyouya_, your shirt is inside out."

Kyouya stopped and rolled his eyes. He threw the towel at Haruhi and removed his shirt exposing his frame. Haruhi had to bury her face in the towel to hide her blush.

"Is there anything else I should know about?"

Haruhi shook her head quickly and remembered he could not see her. "No. I mean…yeah, you're fine."

"Feeling better?"

"Huh?"

Kyouya smirked. "Your stomach doesn't hurt anymore, right?"

"Uh…"

"Mind over matter."

Haruhi blinked a couple of times before smiling and walked over to Kyouya. "Shall I escort you out?" she asked mockingly.

"Yes, you may," Kyouya said taking her offered arm and heading out the door, hitting it along the way.

…_without granting innocence_…

They had decided to have brunch together out in the gazebo, and of course Haruhi had to order for Kyouya. His random acts made her smile and occasionally blush. Thank goodness he couldn't see. Without his glasses she could finally see his emotions through his eyes. There was no glare to shield them. She let herself smile as she looked at the shirt she picked for him. It was not his, but Hikaru's instead. Hikaru's shirt was a little tight on Kyouya and so showed off his figure. She wondered what they would both do when they found out.

Their food arrived and they ate and talked about the times they shared in Ouran. They talked about graduation and college and just about everything else. As they finished they decided to walk around, bumping into someone.

"I'm so sorry! Oh, Kyouya!"

Haruhi blinked, confused by the stranger. "Excuse me, who are you?"

"That sounds like Arisu."

Arisu smiled, totally ignoring Haruhi's question. "You remember me! I'm flattered," she stopped, "You look different. Did you get a haircut?" she asked inching closer to his face.

"He's not wearing his glasses," Haruhi said bluntly, staring her down.

Arisu stepped back and examined him. "Did you need a new pair? I know a good place nearby."

She grabbed his wrist and led the way leaving a grumpy Haruhi all alone. She scoffed and headed in the opposite direction to search for the others.

…'_cause after all you do know best_…

Haruhi walked around the resort in order to calm herself down. For some (obvious) reason she was feeling a little tense and she wouldn't admit to herself it was because of Arisu. Her feet had carried her far away and she was able to hear the laughter of children.

Behind the shrubbery was a water playground where children were playing and splashing around. As she walked a little more she was able to fully see the playground. Kids were running around, sliding and getting water dumped on them from a large bucket that was suspended over them, obviously having a good time.

"Mommy!"

Haruhi followed the voice to see a little girl running up to her mother. "Did you see me?"

"Yes, Minako. You're becoming brave."

Minako smiled, "Do you think I'm brave enough to go rock climbing?"

"We'll have to see," she laughed.

Minako kissed her mom and ran back to the playground joining her friends. Haruhi did not realize she was smiling.

"HARUHI!"

She recognized the way they said her name, pronouncing each syllable. Turning around she saw the twins racing toward her, Hunny and Mori following closely behind. Hikaru and Kaoru took Haruhi's hands dragging her along with them.

"The Aquaventure beckons!"

"It's not beckoning me."

…_my whole world would cave in_…

Haruhi's grumpiness had returned. Everyone figured it was just mood swings, which is what mothers-to-be go through. She let them convince themselves of that and her too. As they headed for the slides she walked away, the penthouse suite her intended destination. She figured the quickest way from the Mayan Temple to The Cove would be by walking the sandy beach.

She cursed at the sand for being so difficult to walk on and hastily took off her slippers. A few steps along the way she stepped on a broken shell causing her to swear some more.

"Damn it," she said as she collapsed on the sand, inspecting her right foot. The cut was long but nothing Haruhi thought as serious. She did wish to get it cleaned and the only water in sight was the ocean.

Closing her eyes she dipped her foot in the water. She grimaced and submerged her foot in the water. The salt water was causing it to sting and she was beginning to think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea. She sighed as she sat down, not really caring about the pain anymore.

"Why do I feel so…?"

She fell back into the sand watching the clouds roll by and the sun slowly descend into the sea.

The scenery made her feel more relaxed and she completely forgot about everyone else.

"Minako means beautiful, Tamaki. If I have a girl I'll name her that. I'm sure you'd like that…always thinking so highly of yourself."

Her smile faded and she closed her eyes thinking back to the time when he proposed to her. She had quickly agreed and they had a celebration. They retreated to his private island. Haruhi did not realize that she had begun to cry.

…_I wish you were here_…

"HARUHI!"

"HARU-CHAN!"

The four men gathered shaking their heads. After they had finished with the slides they could not find Haruhi. They figured the woman had gone back to the hotel room but when they found it empty they began to worry. Hikaru had reached for his cell phone and dialed but when they heard the ringing within the room they rushed out.

"Kyouya! Maybe she's with Kyouya?" Kaoru wondered aloud.

"Kyo-chan?"

Again Hikaru took out his cell and dialed Kyouya's number. They heard a familiar ringtone and realized Kyouya was just a few feet in front of them.

"There's no need to waste my minutes if I'm right here."

"Hey! That's my shirt!" Hikaru exclaimed getting off topic.

"Kyo-chan! We can't find Haru-chan."

Kyouya blinked, his new glasses glinting. He thought back to earlier. They were having breakfast and then…

He cursed at himself. He had gone off with Arisu to get these new pair of glasses…they were free…that wasn't the point.

"Let's split up," Mori declared, "I'll check the Aquaventure again."

"I'll go to the marine habitat."

"We'll go towards Dolphin Cay."

"I'll go check the room." Kyouya said.

They nodded and each headed in different directions, Mori towards the Aquaventure, Hunny to the marine habitat, Hikaru and Kaoru towards Dolphin Cay and Kyouya to their room.

"Haruhi!"

"Haru-chan!"

Kyouya quickly ran towards The Cove. He couldn't remember the last time he ran like this. He approached the elevator and pressed the up button repeatedly until an elevator door opened. Quickly he entered and closed the elevator door. He paced and paced for their room was on the top floor.

"That woman should be given a tracking device," he said as the elevator opened finally.

"Haruhi, are you in here?"

His cell phone rang. It was Hunny.

"Did you find her, Kyo-chan?"

"No, she's not here."

"Okay, we'll call if anything happens."

Kyouya hung up and walked towards the balcony. He skimmed the area, the beach nearly empty for the sun had set and the stars were taking residence in the sky. Kyouya blinked and rubbed his eyes.

He saw a figure beside the shore lying down in the sand. Kyouya ran out of the room and rather than taking the elevator rushed down the stairs and out on the beach.

"HARUHI!"

He rushed over to the girl, and was surprised to see that her eyelids were at half-mast. She was awake and slowly she raised herself up and sat down, inching further away from the shoreline. Kyouya quickly mass texted everyone and sat down, cross-legged. Haruhi would not look at anything else but the horizon, her eyes glassy and red. Instantly, Kyouya's anxiety ceased. He picked up her hand and warmed it with his own, kissing it softly. A tear ran down Haruhi's cheek, and fell on Kyouya's hand.

Haruhi looked at her hand and his, wiping away the tears with her free one. She was feeling so mad and upset and hurt at the same time.

"I can't do this, Kyouya."

He looked up at her face when she said this. What exactly had she meant by that? He watched as she frowned and her eyes closed to leak more tears. She began to hyperventilate and she leaned in toward's his chest and soaked Hikaru's shirt.

…_when that moon is big and bright_…

**disclaimer **: I do not own Ouran

**twins' note **:  
**H** : why does Kyouya get to carry her away bridal style, Kaoru?  
**K** : because he's the one who found her? Oh, hello, we'll be doing  
this chapter's note because PA0PU is...  
**H** : busy with other things. no need to worry, she'll be back...soon?  
I say we do these more often since we hardly spend time with Haruhi.  
I mean, it's only fair...right Kaoru?  
**K** : yes, although I think Hunny wants to do the next chapter.  
**H** : & who brought the whore around? she's totally screwing around  
with Kyouya. we're the only ones who can screw with the Shadow King.  
**K** : Hikaru! I thought you only screwed with me. _whimpers  
_**H **: Kaoru! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. _hugs  
_**paopu** : what the hell are you guys doing here? WTF! TWINS'NOTE?  
that is so not catchy at ALL! go back to your corners! anyway, I don't  
know if you guys noticed but I wan't happy about the last chapter AT ALL.  
**H** : because you're hard to please.  
**paopu** : shut up. well I have to say I liked this one much much more. more  
kyoharu moments (: & I may rewrite part five. it's oogly.  
**H & K** : we'd like to thank the lovely reviewers! we love you more!  
**paopu** : NO YOU DON'T! ILLLY!  
**H & K** : LET'S GO DANCE IN THE MOONLIGHT!

Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX, The Bunny Queen, ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybeNot, Rai Lockhart, Mitsukaii, chinpunkanpun, Lakoma, sakura mae su, Cole Adams, don ask it'll just confuse u., & Lauren Lachrymose.


	8. s e v e n

**euphoria . **

» part **S E V E N** .

"_**Do you love her?**__" _

"_You love her." _

"_**Do you love her?**__" _

"_She's madly in love with you." _

"_**Do you love her?**__" _

"_I have no time for love." _

"_**Do you love her?**__" _

"_Yes! Now, shut up!" _

…_& I'm hearing what you say_…

Kyouya's eyelids fluttered open and at that second he knew that it was the middle of the night. Rocking himself up he felt extremely lightheaded and closed his eyes again, resting his hand in his head. He took in a shaky breath and exhaled slowly, the effect calming, but the image of his blonde friend was still planted in his mind. The Shadow King missed the idiot greatly, and maybe if he was still alive he wouldn't be looming in the dark corners of the Shadow King's dreams. Kyouya scoffed and began rubbing his temples.

His mind was throbbing.

And then, unexpectedly, his mind wandered off to that very day…

…the very day Kyouya had just dreamed about. Tamaki knew that his best friend also fancied their 'daughter' and aimlessly brought the subject up. After Kyouya had confessed, he expanded on his answer, saying Haruhi would never see him in that way. And by actually saying that, Kyouya himself, believed it to be true. Tamaki just listened and accepted his answer after asking him one last time. Kyouya's response was stalking away from the Prince in a child-like fashion.

Never again did Tamaki bring Haruhi up. The last and final time he did was when Tamaki asked Kyouya to be his best man. Of course, Kyouya accepted. Why? Even he didn't really know.

Kyouya cursed inwardly, his head wasn't feeling any better and about an hour had just passed. An hour gone, an hour where he could have been sleeping peacefully…or another hour where he could have been dreaming of his friend.

He took his new (Arisu-picked) glasses from the nightstand and sidestepped everyone who was lying on the ground, which was exactly everyone minus Haruhi and himself. Everyone was dead tired after looking for Haruhi that they had fallen on the floor once they stepped in and didn't bother to move. They all wished to be as close to Haruhi as possible. Once done with that obstacle he opened the door to the bathroom, not even caring to turn on the lights. Kyouya walked up to the sink and let some cool water run down his hands before splashing it in his face. The water was refreshing but it didn't make him feel any better. It was as if Tamaki was inside his head playing the drums, just to torture him. But, for what reason?

"_**Do you love her?**__"_

Was that the reason? Was Tamaki trying to send Kyouya some message through his sleep? Was it all because of Haruhi?

Kyouya looked up at the mirror and could vaguely see his reflection due to the lack of light. All he wanted was restful sleep.

"_**Do you love her?**__"_

But, it seems like his friend just won't let him have it.

"…shut up."

… _You get me every time_…

The morning light entered the suite and slowly filled the room with warmth. Mori was the first to awaken and he did not bother with waking the others. They were on vacation after all; they deserved to relax, even if it would end soon. But, that was when he realized an absence in the room. It seemed more spacious, and lacking all at the same time. He got up slowly and scratched the back of his head.

There was Hunny, sprawled on the floor, and there was Hikaru and Kaoru, by the foot of the bed, and there Haruhi lay, under the blankets. But where, exactly, was the Shadow King?

…_I'm a thousand miles away_…

As the other side of the world was waking up the other was lost in sleep. Carefully, Kyouya opened the door without as much as a creak. What he did was just a bit spontaneous, at least, for him. He didn't expect to leave for one more day. That was the plan. Ootori Kyouya always followed the plan. He'd been following the plan ever since he was little; it was how he was brought up. Spontaneity? He never knew he was capable of such a thing. Except for that one time. That was just a bit spontaneous.

He mentally slapped himself and walked up the familiar steps toward his room. He missed his room. He reached out to turn the knob…but what he felt did not feel like a door knob at all.

"What are you doing here?" The hall lights illuminated and the effect was just a bit too dramatic.

Haruka stood in front of his bedroom door, her finger on the switch. Apparently she was the one who had turned on the lights and she was the one in front of his bedroom door. But, Kyouya just moved her aside and went into his room, shutting the door in front of her face.

Haruka huffed, and blew away some of the raven strands away from her face. But, she had to admit, what she had just done was pretty idiotic, maybe even stalker-ish. But, she had found it strange that only Kyouya had returned. She blamed herself for being an insomniac, watching the dead of night from her bedroom window in the manor every single night since she returned. But not tonight, tonight she saw a car pull up in front of the house and Kyouya exit the automobile. Why was he the only one who had returned from their vacation? That she found strange and that was how she ended up in front of his bedroom door.

Taking the cold brass knob in her hand she twisted it and let herself in, her chocolate eyes needing to adjust to the darkness of his room. And there, Kyouya sat, his head in his hands. Was he always so depressed looking?

"Hey, you didn't answer my question."

No response.

"Well, how rude," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Haruka walked over to him and poked his head repeatedly, demanding an answer. But, she received none; instead he fell down on the mattress, Haruka no longer able to poke him.

With his head out of range, Haruka slapped his knee and asked again.

"Why are you bac-"

"Because I can be," Kyouya said lamely and slowly. He removed his spectacles and covered his eyes with his arm tiredly. He wondered how Haruhi was able to put up with this woman, if you could call her that.

"Oh…"she said as if she now knew, "I get it," her tone of voice was now much lighter and it caused Kyouya to raise a brow. He rocked himself up and asked, "What do you get?"

He couldn't help it; he was curious. Haruka merely shrugged and smiled and now he really wanted to know. At least she wasn't being as violent as earlier.

"So, how's life?" Haruka asked.

He stared at her, his lips a thin line, she changed the topic fast, "…I don't think I can properly answer that question."

"For you, I'm guessing, it probably isn't going all too well. And since that's the case I would expect that you do something for yourself and be_ spontaneous_. And since you are going to start being spontaneous, why not take Haruhi to her parenting lessons so I, myself, can go chill, without having to do such a chore. After all, you are a guy and she is a girl," she smiled and left the room without so much as another word leaving Kyouya to soak in her words.

Again with the spontaneity. But, heck, it couldn't hurt to try. All he had to do was wait.

…_I think that she knows_…

A day passed and Haruka was able to bond with the Shadow King. He just wished she could have done so at more convenient times, as in, not in the waking hours between nine or ten. Surprisingly his death glare didn't intimidate her and she was able to get the Shadow King up and ready for an outing.

Haruka dragged him outside and into her van, refusing to go in the limousine that Kyouya so kindly offered. Instead she told everyone to take the day off which caused an outburst from the Shadow King.

"Where are we going?" he asked as they got onto the freeway.

"What do you do with your life, Kyouya-kun."

He glared at her from his seat for changing the subject so fast yet again. But, that was Haruka; she got straight to the point, most times. Kyouya looked out the window at the cars that were slower compared to Haruka's van. She was going just a bit too fast.

"I'm in the medical business with my father."

"Oooh," she said while merging lanes and exiting the freeway. As they reached a stoplight he asked again, "Where are we going?"

Haruka just shrugged, "I really don't know. I just felt like driving. So, shall I turn left or right, Kyouya-kun?"

His glasses just glared menacingly, he didn't plan on being spontaneous until Haruhi showed up, and this whole thing was pretty much pointless. He could have been sleeping. Haruka just rolled her eyes, "Then I guess we go left."

As she did so Kyouya reclined his chair and closed his eyes, he might as well sleep for the duration of the trip. And that made Haruka smile. She figured as much, and she was happy that things were going according to plan. Plan, that was the key word, she wasn't being spontaneous at all. In fact she was being kind. Haruka was doing a favor, Kyouya just didn't know.

She pulled up in a parking lot and within minutes found a suitable spot for her van. As she got out and slammed the door, Kyouya woke up with a start and could see they were in a parking garage, the noise of cars and people's footsteps and voices echoing throughout. He got out and caught up with Haruka while she pressed the down button for the elevator. Kyouya was looking around, trying to find any clues as to where they could be. But, the elevator prevented him from finding any. They got in, just those two and headed down. As they walked across the street he now knew where they were.

"The airport?"

She nodded and they headed towards the door and stepped inside. Haruka checked her watch, "We're still a little bit early, let's go get some coffee," she said while dragging him by the arm. Haruka walked in the direction of the counter, but Kyouya had no mind for coffee. He just wasn't in the mood for hot liquid to go down his throat. He sat down at a table beside the window that had a good view of the arrivals. From his seat he could see families reunited and happiness on their faces. That was when he wondered who Haruka could be picking up, and Kyouya wasn't stupid, not in the least. If the former host club did in fact return to Japan he'd feel guilty because it was probably because of his absence that they returned a day early. "Here you go!"

Kyouya looked up, Haruka handing him a cup. He looked inside and could see nothing but white. "It's a strawberry frappuccino, smart one, the cream on top makes it sweeter" she said as she sat across from him, also eyeing the arrivals before looking at her watch.

Haruka took a sip of her café mocha, her eyes focused on Kyouya. He was only staring at the cup in his hands and obviously had no intent on tasting it. But, Haruka was sure he wouldn't let it go to waste.

"So, enlighten me."

Kyouya looked up and raised a brow, "About what, exactly?"

Haruka shrugged and sipped her coffee. She just wanted to make idle chit-chat, awkward silences were, well…awkward. "Anything, your likes, dislikes, hobbies…I dunno…"

He only gave her a blank stare that said, 'I don't think so.'

Haruka pouted but smiled soon after, "Well, I like cooking, puppies, the rain, road trips, late night movies, walks by the beach," by then she was laughing and Kyouya only shook his head in disbelief, "It's true! Tell me, who doesn't like walks by the beach? Exactly! I mean, the sand going through your toes! It's nice! Did you know it's a natural exfoliant?" she said straight off the bat not even waiting for Kyouya to respond.

"Seriously, can't you just tell me one thing that you like? Please?" she asked with big twinkling saucer-like eyes and her hands clasped together. If she wasn't so devilish she could pull off being an angel. _Yeah right_, Kyouya thought.

"That is not of your concern, Haruka."

"Why?" she asked resting her head in her hand. They had a staring contest but Kyouya looked away, out the window.

"Okay, I'll guess and you can either nod or shake," she said leaning against the chair so that it was now at an angle, resting on only two legs instead of four. "Kyouya-kun likes…cats, ice cream, cars, shirts, shoes, ?"

Haruka laughed, "That didn't come out right."

"Are you trying to get at something?" Kyouya snapped.

"Geez, don't get your underwear in a bunch. I'm only trying to guess what you like since you won't tell me. Just tell me and I'll leave you alone."

"No, you won't"

"You're right," Haruka agreed, smiling. "You do like Haruhi though, don't you?"

Kyouya didn't reply and only got up, the chair screeching against the tile and the frappuccino in his hand, "I think they're here."

Haruka threw away her empty cup before running beside Kyouya and scanning the crowd, her hand just above her eyes and rotating on her heels. She waved hugely at a group of men as they were entering the airport, Kyouya by her side looking stoic as ever, but his mind was just clouded over, he did like Haruhi, but that could never happen.

The group came up closer and the smallest of them all bounded towards Kyouya. "Kyo-chan! You disappeared!" Hunny said, his hands out to his side holding Usa-chan and a small bag.

"Oi, Kyouya! Why'd you leave us?" the twins said in unison, their faces bored, but lighting up when they began their story, "We rode in Coach! It's all dull looking and cramped and smelly, but that was the earliest flight to Japan we could get. Somehow, they said that our pilot had the day off…" they looked at him expectantly, their arms crossed over their chest and the picture of them practically symmetrical except for their clothing. Kyouya only pointed bluntly at Haruka, his glasses giving off a glare.

Haruhi appeared behind all of them looking just a bit queasy. She placed her bag beside Haruka before saying, "I'm gonna use the bathroom…" she said weakly before walking away to the nearest bathroom. Haruka ran after, just in case she would need any assistance. When they were gone the twins nudged at Kyouya's side. "Why the immediate leave, Kyouya?"

Hikaru stopped and smiled at the Shadow King. "Just before we left we snuck into Arisu's room and replaced all her clothing with identical oversized shirts!"

Kaoru stepped beside Hikaru, "And they all have PWNED right on the chest and on the back."

They both gave Kyouya a thumbs up.

Hunny cocked his head to the side. "Poned? What's that mean?"

Kaoru looked up at Hunny, "PWNED, it's chat speak, meaning owned but the O is replaced with a P." They shrugged nonchalantly as Haruhi and Haruka reappeared. Haruka looked somewhat worried but Haruhi was just smiling, shaking her hand at her as an effort to say she was fine.

"I think I'll just sleep when we get back," Haruhi said, now more full of life, which unconsciously made Kyouya smile.

"If you say so," Haruka said grabbing her bag. "Let's go, I parked over there," she said leading them out, Kyouya and Haruhi behind the group while the twins were explaining to Hunny what chat speak was.

"Why did you all come back?" Kyouya asked looking at her through his spectacles.

Haruhi smiled at him, "It was boring without you, Kyouya. And Hikaru and Kaoru found their excuse for riding on Coach," she explained.

Somehow Kyouya found himself offering Haruhi his strawberry frappuccino. Haruhi smiled when she realized the flavor was strawberries.

"You like strawberries right?"

Haruhi nodded as she sipped the rest, "I was actually craving strawberries the whole flight here. Thank you."

Kyouya then looked up to see Haruka smiling at them and she merely shrugged. Perhaps he would tell that idiotic girl what he liked.

…_there's so much I need to say to you_…

As they arrived at the mansion, everyone dispersed like little children, save for Mori, Haruhi and Kyouya. During the drive back home the twins brought up cake which Hunny immediately heard, and they all agreed that Haruka bake a cake, the occasion (and excuse) being their arrival. Mori and Kyouya brought the luggage in since they all decided to have a sleep over because they were all supposed to have one more day left of vacation. Haruhi sat on the couch and watched as Haruka began stirring the ingredients together, getting flour all over the kitchen. Haruhi reclined in her seat and was able to feel comfortable enough to close her eyes.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and they all slept in the guest suite, moving the bed against the wall and using a makeshift tent. Their 'fire' was a bunch of flashlights together and Hikaru and Kaoru began telling ghost stories to entertain them. Only Kyouya was on the bed, using a flashlight to read a book. He kept reading, but he had to reread the page over and over because he was thinking of other things instead of absorbing the words on the page. Haruhi crawled up next to Kyouya.

"Why aren't you under the tent, Kyouya?"

He shrugged and closed the book. "I'm not interested in ghost stories, or tents. It's all so childish."

Haruhi stared at him and he stared at her. "Um, Haruhi…"

"KYAAAAAA!"

The tent collapsed, and everyone was scrambling to get out, laughter escaping their lips. As Haruka was fully outside and standing she hit the twins on the head repeatedly.

"Is she always so violent?"

Haruhi nodded, "But, only towards men."

"Figures," Kyouya said taking in the scene, at least it with them and not him.

After that, the night was calm and everyone was able to sleep once jet lag caught up with them, Haruka the only one awake. She cursed at her insomnia and looked out the window again. But, this time, nothing interesting happened. Only around three did she fall asleep, a plan developing in her dreams.

…_we'll have dreams and talk about things_…

Months had passed since their vacation and everything was returning back to normal except for Haruhi's growing bump and her parenting lessons that Kyouya interestingly partook in. She was about five months along now. During her monthly check-ups she refused to let anyone be in the same room with her except for the doctor. Only he knew the gender of the baby and Haruhi was grateful that he'd keep it a secret from everyone.

Haruhi then found herself bored, so she resulted in exploring Kyouya's mansion. In all those months she had not seen a trace of Kyouya's father, brothers or sister since her wedding. She opened the door and entered the garden, seeing Haruka on a bench, sketching the birds by the trees and bird bath.

"That looks really nice," Haruhi commented taking a seat beside her.

"Why, thank you."

As Haruka finished she set her sketch book by her side and smiled at Haruhi. Only the beautiful scenery of rose bushes and trees did Haruka become inspired again. She got her sketch book and began drawing furiously.

"Haruka, you're heading back home soon, aren't you?"

Haruka nodded and showed Haruhi her drawing. Haruhi laughed seeing it, Haruka drew her like a third-grader would.

"My vacation is nearly over and I'm sure my family would like to see me, but don't worry, I'll be back in three months time so I can see your baby."

Haruhi frowned when she brought up the baby.

"What's wrong, Haruhi? Haruka asked, placing her hand on hers, feeling her warmth.

Haruhi sighed, looking at nothing in particular, "The baby won't have a father…what if I fail as a parent, what if they ask me questions? What if I screw up and they grow up to b-"

"Your child will grow up to be wonderful, Haruhi. And besides, you have five father-like figures…well, except maybe Kyouya. He's too mean," she said jokingly.

About two months ago, Kyouya did confess to Haruka that he did like Haruhi, but he used the word love, and that made Haruka go all fan-girly. The only problem there was that Kyouya refused to tell Haruhi. He said that he had only told Haruka the truth was because his dreams kept bugging him. Dreams of Tamaki that Kyouya claimed he saw every night. And every night since then they were practicing Kyouya's courting skills. It was perfect since Haruka was an insomniac and Kyouya just didn't want to go to sleep.

First they started out with Kyouya confessing, but he just couldn't do that, so they started out smaller. Asking Haruhi out on a date. That wasn't as horrible, since Kyouya had experience from the Host Club, but obviously he had not asked Haruhi yet. Haruka only wished he'd ask her while she was still here. He probably wouldn't though. Haruka sighed; her leave would begin everything, how unfair.

"I leave in two nights. We should do something…"

Haruhi nodded in agreement. "Okay, that sounds nice."

…_what will it take_…

"Please, it's only dinner!"

Kyouya scoffed as he walked past her. Haruka had a night left in Japan before she was heading back to the U.S. and her idea of a goodbye party was dinner at a pizza parlor.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, Kyouya-kun. And you owe me!"

"I owe you nothing, woman," he said monotonously, "Besides, why don't you just go with Haruhi."

"She is coming, I just want you to come with us. PLEASE?" she had jumped up in front of him, her eyes big and saucer-like with her hands clasped together. She had done that at the airport. Kyouya let out a breath.

"Fine, but I'm meeting my family tonight for my brother's birthday."

"Why don't you bring them with you?" Haruka asked, trying to reel him in with any bait she could find.

"Because they planned it to be at this restaurant, which is strictly VIP, so you can't come. So I'll just meet you two there. Does that sound reasonable enough for you?"

Haruka nodded approvingly and skipped down the hall leaving him outside his room to get ready for his own agenda.

…_but, I know how to have fun_…

"Haruka, what are we waiting for? I can just smell the pizza…" Haruhi said staring at the people inside the parlor.

"Be patient, Haruhi. We're waiting for Kyouya-kun." Haruka said while sitting on a chair located outside the shop. She looked out at the streets expecting him in just a few minutes.

"Kyouya?" Haruhi asked, now turning to face her friend. "Kyouya's coming?"

Haruka only nodded and a car pulled up by the curb, Kyouya stepping out of the car. He waved the driver off and they all headed inside. They took a seat in a booth and ordered one large supreme pizza. When the waiter left Haruka said she needed to use the little girl's room, leaving Kyouya and Haruhi alone.

Their drinks came and a few more minutes passed before their pizza arrived. Haruka never returning.

"I'll go check in on her," Haruhi said getting out of the booth and heading towards the bathroom. She pushed on the old red door, its hinges creaking. She stepped in, and the bathroom looked seemingly empty.

"Haruka?"

No response. Haruhi would have ducked down to check under the stalls if it were not for her bump. She pushed on the stalls each one opening, and as she looked in the mirror her cell phone began to ring. The screen of her cell gleamed, indicating a text from Haruka.

**My flight was tonight, have fun with Kyouya. (; **

Haruhi's jaw dropped, the smiley face at the end of the message saying it all. The whole thing was a set-up for her and Kyouya.

…_you'd be long gone_…

**disclaimer **: I do not own Ouran.

**haruka's note **:  
Hey, you guys. It's Haruka because PA0PU is trying  
to finish her vacation homework. Which she is failing  
at by the way. But, whateverrr, she apologizes for the  
long wait. Junior year is just horrible she says. I don't  
blame her. But, then again it is her fault. She always starts  
things but never finishes them. That girl needs to sort  
things out, I mean really. But, anyway, Haruhi & Kyouya  
are now on a date. But, I'm sure they'll be mad at me  
leaving them alone together. But after that they'll end  
up thanking me. Hah! Oh, PA0PU left me this index card.  
She says she loves the favs & alerts for this story, but  
more than half of them don't even bother to leave on small  
review of how much they liked it or feedback. Either would  
be wonderful. & for her loyal reviewers, she sends you  
much love & freshly baked cookies. ILLY (:

Xx Tohru xXx Seraphina xX, SimpleLovex, Lakoma, ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybeNot, MistressMizu, Lauren Lachrymose, Nancy, maple the wacky tree, DevilHeart13, Freddie M., Rai Lockhart, sakura mae su, Rangerette, chinpunkanpun, RawrxItsxCece.


	9. e i g h t

**euphoria .**

» part **E I G H T** .

Haruhi paced inside the small restroom. It had been a total of three minutes since she found out Haruka had just bailed on them. Looking in the mirror, Haruhi wondered why she even did such a thing. Haruka mentally slapped her. Of course Haruhi knew why she did it. The brunette bit her lip. She exhaled and exited the bathroom. From where she stood, she saw Kyouya already eating a slice of pizza, some melted cheese stretching itself uot as Kyouya took a bite. Haruhi smiled as she sat opposite of Kyouya, taking a slice for herself.

As she was about to take a bite, Kyouya interrupted her. "Where's Haruka?" he asked, the ceiling lights being reflected in his glasses.

"On a plane," was Haruhi's brief reply. She looked at Kyouya, hoping to see what he was thinking.

A piece of pepper slid off his pizza and onto his plate.

'_The bastard!'_ Kyouya thought and he took a rough bite of his pizza, Haruhi sweatdropping.

…_you look so dumb right now…_

Kyouya and Haruhi were walking back to Kyouya's place after they had decided they were full. Kyouya couldn't call for his car and no cabs seemed to drive through the street they were on. Haruhi had decided to box the leftovers, so Kyouya was now holding a plastic bag in his hand. At least Haruka had the decency to choose a pizza parlor that wasn't too far away from where he lived, thank goodness. She probably wouldn't approve of how their date was ending though.

The two took a shortcut through the park, but Haruhi was feeling a bit tired so she asked if they could rest. They sat on a bench that was placed in front of a makeshift lake. The sun hadn't set yet, so Kyouya didn't mind staying out a little longer.

Haruhi smiled, a brother and a sister were racing boats on the lake, but it seemed they wireless remotes were interfering with one another, causing the boats to crash into each other. Across the lake, she saw a young couple having a picnic. It reminded her of the time they did so. She began to crave some ootoro remembering she had had some that day. But, Haruhi forgot all about it when she saw them kiss.

She truly did miss Tamaki, but something was bothering her. Sensing eyes on her, she looked to her left to see it was Kyouya. They stared each other down, the gap between them being the pizza. Haruhi felt she was blushing, was it okay for her to feel like this. She blinked once, and then looked up at the sky, thinking of Tamaki. Would he hate her for this? Would he hate him? When she looked back to Kyouya, she saw that he had gotten up closer towards the lake. He was on his phone. She assumed it was a business call of sorts.

Why did things have to be so complicated? She knew since Haruka's text that she did indeed have feelings for Kyouya, but did he have them too? And was she allowed to have them?

Her thoughts ceased as she felt a searing pain through her stomach. Suddenly it hurt to sit.

Haruhi stood up, hoping it would ease the pain. She began to cry and fell on all fours onto the grass. Would her baby be okay?

Kyouya turned around, still on his phone, but immediately hung up when he saw Haruhi.

"HARUHI!" Kyouya fell down beside her and dialed 911.

…_it's not the storm before the calm…_

An ambulance had arrived at the park, and were now on their way to the nearest hospital. Kyouya, though, instructed he go to his own hospital and away they went.

Kyouya held onto Haruhi's hand. She was cringing. Her blood pressure was elevated, and that wasn't good for a mother-to-be.

They arrived at Ootori Medical and Haruhi was led away to the ER. Kyouya dialed everyone's number and held one massive conference call, explaining what was happening to Haruhi. They were all worried and hung up, claiming they would be there as soon as they could.

Haruhi was going through hypertension.

Kyouya watched Haruhi in the ER through the window. He exhaled before placing on a white lab coat and entered the room. He scanned everything before deciding what would be the best decision. Kyouya wanted Haruhi's baby safe.

Haruhi was trying to remain calm, using the breathing technique she had learned. Kyouya held her hand, and she squeezed his in hers.

Her blood pressure began to elevate further, "Cesarean section," he said to the nurses and doctors.

_…between the line of fear & blame…_

Haruhi was sleeping soundly as everyone appeared at the hospital. As they entered bearing gifts, they each gave her a kiss on the forehead, leaving balloons and bouquets and cupcakes by her bedside. Afterwards, they had joined Kyouya who was outside the nursery. Everyone softly gasped as Kyouya pointed out the incubator that held Haruhi's baby. Correction, babies.

Haruhi had twins, and the mother herself had no idea of the fact.

"They're cute, Kyo-chan," Hunny said, smiling brightly. The twins nodded in agreement. They had never seen anything so wonderful. They both had soft tufts of blonde hair, ten fingers and ten toes, and eyes that matched Haruhi's.

"The boy is technically older."

"Boy?" Kaoru asked, "The other is a girl?"

Kyouya nodded. Everyone smiled as the newer twins cooed, hands up in the air, swaying this way and that.

_…breathe easy for a while…_

Haruhi was discharged from the hospital a few days later, leaving her twins behind. She sighed, happy that her babies were safe, but saddened that they were born prematurely. When she was finally able to see her twins, she named the boy Minoru and the girl Minako. She had dreamed that Tamaki had given his approval of the names, saying it matched their personality so. But, strangely, when she saw someone cradling the twins, she was surprised to see it was Kyouya.

Kyouya had saved her and the twins. She felt that she owed him her life. She watched the hospital shrink in size as they drove back to Kyouya's mansion. In about three months, she would be able to bring Minoru and Minako home.

While on the way, she asked if Kyouya could drop her off at the cemetery.

"Hi, Tamaki," Haruhi said as she kneeled. "your kids are lovely," she began.

A gentle breeze blew passed, as if kissing her on the cheek. She brought her hand up and smiled. The butterflies she had before with Tamaki had disappeared. Sighing, she remembered the day when they had possibly conceived the baby. It was a week before their wedding. She would never forget that night.

She began talking about everything that had happened to her, and suddenly, brought Kyouya up.

Haruhi began to tear up, the feelings she harbored for Kyouya were different from the ones she had with Tamaki. With Tamaki, it was passion and heat but with Kyouya, it was security and warmth.

_You love him…_

Haruhi looked up, confused. Who had just said that? She turned back to Tamaki's grave. It sounded a lot like the blonde. Haruhi inhaled, a sharp knot inside her chest. Was it because it was true? Did she possibly fall in love with the youngest Ootori?

Her hands clasped together near her chest. She was blushing as she was recalling all the events she had shared with Kyouya.

Sighing and then smiling, she blew a kiss and left.

…_there's something 'bout our future love…_

"Yes mother?" The twins said in unison as they appeared in her office. They stopped in their tracks when the figure turned around and faced them.

"Arisu," Hikaru said scowling.

"What are you doing here?" Hikaru asked, both their hands tightening into fists.

The girl whom they had encountered on the other side of the world only smirked.

"You shouldn't have messed with me," she mouthed to them. Sticking her nose in the air, she explained. "Our mothers have decided to merge our two companies, isn't that wonderful?" she said in mock fascination. She let out an eerie laugh.

Her stance dug two holes in the carpet with her heels on, a hand on her hip. "You two are my personal assistants."

**note** : Omg, an actual update? & not  
just a previous chapter rewritten but  
an actual new chapter? ZOMG. jk.  
Took me long enough huh? Bahaha.  
I think this may actually find an ending.

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed xD


	10. n i n e

**euphoria .**

» part **N I N E **.

Being Arisu's personal assistant was hell for the twins, and they had only been working for her for a month. She made them do pointless things, such as tilt her frames, put on her lipstick, change the lightbulbs, and anything else she could think of. Hikaru was groaning at his desk and rubbing his eyes while Kaoru was delivering her lunch. It had seemed that Arisu's mother was a well known designer in the US and Europe, and Arisu had somehow set the whole thing up. She had used the twin's mass amount of PWNED t-shirts, claiming that it was a must for the two to collaborate. The Hitachiin design and the Tetsuya clothing would work wonders on the world. If only the twins had known before their mother had signed the contract.

Kaoru sighed as he slumped in his desk, parallel from his brother. "I swear, I went through about five cheeses today."

"At least our shift's almost over and she's leaving the country for a few weeks. How did we get out of that though?" Hikaru whispered, cupping one hand around his mouth.

"I photoshopped our immunization records, we don't have the required shots," Kaoru whispered back. The two were leaning against their desk in order to properly here one another, but they jumped and straightened their posture, casually doing work when Arisu emerged from her office.

"You," she pointed to Hikaru, "And you," She pointed to Kaoru. Arisu was looking very upset, her face all scrunched up.

"The model you have brought does not bring out the business casual look at all!" she screeched, throwing down the many photos they had taken. But, if you were any other person, you'd think the man looked absolutely hot.

"Find me another! No, I'll tell you who to get," She smiled, a knowing gleam in her eyes, "Get me Ootori Kyouya."

She laughed annoyingly and strutted out the hall and into the elevator. "The cheese you chose was crap, Kaoru!"

When she disappeared, the two turned to each other, "Of course that was what she wanted!"

"I can't believe we can't just quit." Kaoru slumped in his leather swivel chair.

"Or mother'll be very upset." They both sighed.

_…shut up…_

Haruhi stared through the looking glass at her twins. They were sound asleep. She was pleasantly surprised that they were kept in the incubator together. A small smile formed at her lips. She hadn't felt so happy in the longest time. She didn't feel so alone anymore.

She also had Kyouya to thank for that.

He was currently inside, checking up on them. Haruhi tried hard not to blush; he looked really good in his doctor's uniform. A few nights ago, she had called Haruka to tell her the babies were already delivered. You can only imagine the reaction when Haruhi said babies. The woman felt extremely guilty for not being there, and the fact that she had left that very hour or so made her feel worse.

Since then, Haruhi had countless visits to Tamaki. The brunette would tell her blonde friend everything, and everything she had ever felt. It wasn't so hard for Haruhi to stop crying. She had finally accepted the fact that he was gone. Still, it was comforting to know that he was always watching out for her.

Looking up, she saw Kyouya holding Minoru carefully. He was measuring and weighing Minako inside the incubator. Haruhi didn't know it, but she was holding her breath. Kyouya's eyes and Haruhi's eyes met and he held up the baby for her to see. She pressed her hands to the glass and she saw Minoru open his eyes ever so slightly. The twins were both 9 ounces and 5.8 inches. As Kyouya set Minoru down, his finger was grasped by Minoru's tiny hands. It was then that she decided she'd tell him. Tonight.

…_nothing compares…_

As they both arrived back home, the maids escorted them into separate rooms. Haruhi wasn't sure what was happening, but Kyouya looked calm and gestured that she trust them. The maids took her upstairs, Kyouya remaining downstairs. Locking the door, Haruhi was placed in front of three mirrors and set upon a pedestal.

"Suou-san, would you please undress?"

"EH?"

Around her, racks of gowns surrounded her. Since when did Kyouya have so many maids?

Even though it had been years, and Haruhi was much more defined with the help of her pregnancy, she still wasn't comfortable in gowns. She felt so exposed in her underwear as they all held up a dress for her to try on. After trying on about three dresses, she assumed they were from the twins since they showed so much skin.

"Why am I trying dresses on?" Haruhi asked as they pulled off the red cocktail dress.

"The Ootori anniversary." They helped her into a baby pink gown.

The maids sounded a lot like the Host Club's customers as they fixed her hair and fixed her make-up. She assumed this would be the dress she wore. Looking in the mirror, she was surprised. She actually liked the dress. It reached all the way to the floor and had lovely layers to it. There were sleeves too, lacy and somewhat see through. Haruhi poked at it, wondering if it would deflate.

'_At least it's conservative_,' Haruhi thought as she began to descend the stair case. As she waited by the door for Kyouya, Haruhi began to think of his father, assuming it was a business anniversary. It didn't take too long for Kyouya to return. This time, Haruhi couldn't hide her blush.

Haruhi looked down, hoping that the marble floor would make her cheeks stop from burning. Kyouya smirked.

"Do I look that bad, Haruhi? Should I change?"

"N-no, Kyouya…" She pursed her lips together, '_This is going to be harder than I thought_.'

Kyouya extended his arm to Haruhi as to escort her to the limo.

…_make your way through the crowd_…

When they arrived at the venue, Haruhi couldn't help but feel out of place. Everyone looked so grand, and prim and proper. Even as a Suou, she had none of the wealth seeing as Tamaki's grandmother didn't like her at all. But, upon taking another glance, she eyed little kids running through the adults' legs and no one seemed to mind. Amused, she watched as a little boy in a suit ran around after his friends. She waited for Kyouya to exit the limo, and as he did he escorted her inside.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny jumped up, about to hug Haruhi, but Mori caught him in mid-air. "Ah, that's right, you're still recovering!" When he was back on the ground, Hunny resulted in hugging her leg.

"Haru-chan is cute, ne, Takashi."

"Ah."

The three had idle chit-chat as Kyouya excused himself from the group. Haruhi's eyes followed him. He was walking over to his father and bowed before kissing him on the cheek. Haruhi couldn't help but smile. It had seemed that their bond over the years had grown, especially since he was the one out of all his brothers to succeed his father. When Kyouya stepped back, Haruhi saw who she thought was Fuyumi.

"Mori-senpai, who's that?" Haruhi asked as she pointed to the lady.

"Kyouya's mother."

"EH!"

Just as she said that, Kyouya gave her a kiss as well. "I've never seen Kyouya's mother," Haruhi said as she observed them.

"She works in Korea, as the president of the hospital they have there. She takes her work very seriously, but she comes every so often," Hunny said as he climbed up on Mori.

Her eyes were still glued to Kyouya. She saw him walk out to the patio. Hunny and Mori smiled when they saw Haruhi follow him.

"I think she understands now, huh, Takashi?"

"Ah."

…_two hearts…_

When Haruhi set foot on the patio, she held her breath as she took the sight in. On the grass past the patio, tents were set up with tables and chairs set underneath. Waiters were laying out the table covers and fixing the silverware. In the middle of it all was a small staging area where Kyouya was currently. He was testing the mic.

"Mic check, 1, 2, 3, please set the cake there," Kyouya pointed to a round table by the stage.

Haruhi walked past the stone rails around the patio and avoided collision with any of the kids and walked out on the path to the tents. She stopped as waiters were carrying a large cake. She saw 25 on the top. Rubbing her hands together, she got closer to Kyouya. A DJ began playing soft tunes on his track and Kyouya stepped off the stage. Kyouya held out his hand, and Haruhi graciously took it, but when he got in closer, Haruhi realized he wanted to dance. Shaking her hand, she backed away.

Without exchanging words, Kyouya urged that she dance with him while Haruhi took a step away when he stepped closer.

"I don't dance."

Kyouya snickered, "Of course you do; you danced at all the pointless balls we had at Ouran."

"That was different! I had a debt, remember?"

"I set that vase there," Kyouya said as he wrapped his arm around Haruhi. Reluctantly, she let him lead.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked and got closer to Kyouya. She was feeling cold from being outside and Kyouya's warmth was welcoming. Haruhi let her head rest on his chest.

"The renaissance vase you broke."

Haruhi's eyes widened slightly, and she moved her head so she could see his face. She saw that he was smiling.

"What next, Kyouya? Are you going to tell me you knew I would go to the Third Music Room that day?"

He nodded.

Haruhi was skeptical, "So, you're telling me, that you knew I was looking for a place to study, and I would end up there, to break a vase so I'd be a part of the Host Club?"

"I hoped," was all Kyouya said. They stopped dancing and Haruhi thought she could feet her heartbeat inside her head. She wasn't sure if she was going delusional, but it looked liked Kyouya was inching forward. A lump formed in her throat, "Kyouya…"

…_I want your love…_

Hikaru and Kaoru exited their limo and easily found Mori and Hunny. They both sighed as they took a champagne glass and easily downed it. Hunny and Mori tilted their head to the side in an animated form.

Hikaru's cell began to vibrate and he opened it to see that it was a text message from Arisu. He began to laugh hysterically as he showed it to his brother, Kaoru now laughing just like Hikaru. Mori and Hunny tilted their head the other way. Wiping a tear away from their eyes Hikaru began to respond.

Arisu was all the way on the other side of town looking for the same Ootori anniversary but found none. Hikaru and Kaoru had brilliantly photoshopped her invitation along with their immunization records, changing the address and directions completely. Sadly, she had found out and was now on her way.

"Where's Haruhi?" Hikaru asked the two older boys. Mori gestured at the many French windows while Hunny inhaled a piece of cake.

Everyone looked up at the sound of glass being struck. Yoshio was holding up a champagne bottle that was spilling with foam while his wife had a glass underneath, catching whatever she could.

_…our love is strong…_

Outside, Haruhi was inaudibly cursing at Kyouya. She was currently standing on stage and walking in awkward little patterns. Kyouya wanted to test the lights to make sure they would work and he valued Haruhi's opinion.

As she walked off, people from inside began to leak out, finding their place at the many identical tables. Haruhi and Kyouya walked to the table that had a number 2 on it.

Everyone but Kyouya seemed to notice how annoyed Haruhi was by the look on her face as she sat down.

The anniversary celebration would soon begin with words from the eldest, Kyouya's brother.

Everyone applauded once he finished, some even tearing up a bit. The twins were blowing their noses into their napkins saying "How touching!"

Swiftly, waiters appeared holding large trays of plates that held the appetizers. Haruhi stabbed the leaves and croutons and everyone but the raven haired men cringed. Kaoru was scared to ask for the butter for his wheat bread. The atmosphere around table two was very tense and everyone but Kyouya understood why.

As he got up to refill his glass, Mori followed.

"What happened with Haruhi?" he asked in his monotone voice when they approached the bar.

Kyouya's face said he didn't know what the hell he was talking about. "She seems fine to me," he said as he turned around to their table. Haruhi was easily slicing up her steak, Hunny cowering behind the twins.

About halfway through the program did Haruhi begin to settle down. She was happily munching on some fine seafood cuisine and was hoping to get seconds on the ootoro.

Hunny was anxiously waiting for the Ootoris to cut up the cake that he already had his plate and was standing right behind them. People crowded around to take pictures and videos.

Slowly people began to back away as they finished, handing out pieces of their anniversary cake. Others who weren't interested in cake were slow dancing on the floor in front of the stage. Kyouya's niece and nephew were singing _Endless Love_.

Kyouya inhaled. He had not moved from the bar since Mori had spoken with him. Cracking his shoulder, he walked towards Haruhi, but was stopped by a familiar face.

"Hi, Kyouya," Arisu said, quickly snatching his arm and dragging him out to the floor. Oddly, she began to lead and Kyouya couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"Let's talk, business," she said, lacing her arms around his neck and closing the gap between their bodies.

Haruhi was by the buffet line when she saw this. She held a plate full of ootoro, but she quickly lost her appetite and headed to the limousine. Hikaru and Kaoru looked up from their plate, mouth full of cake and saw Haruhi walk past, hands rubbing at her eyes. Turning their heads, they saw Arisu.

"Fuck, she found the directions," Kaoru wiped his mouth and followed after Haruhi while Hikaru started for Kyouya and Arisu.

"Haruhi! Haruhi, wait!"

She was about to get inside the car when Kaoru closed the door. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here," Haruhi said, resorting to walking to the mansion.

"Why?"

Kaoru jumped in front of his friend, stopping her by holding her arms. "They were just dancing. Heck, Kyouya wasn't even dancing. You're being too hasty Haruhi."

She rolled her eyes. "Just take me back. I should rest anyway."

Hikaru nodded and called out to his chauffeur before opening the door for Haruhi. As the engine revved, Kaoru asked for her to roll down the window. Haruhi did and he placed his arms in the opening, resting his hand on it, "Don't be mad at Kyouya."

"I'm not mad at him; it's your boss that irritates me," though the first half of what she said was untrue.

Kaoru smirked, "Well, she'll be leaving for a while, so you won't have to worry about her for another two weeks."

Haruhi weakly smiled as the vehicle began to move and drive out to the high way.

…_after all, we're only human_…

Kyouya walked inside, the mansion dark and bleak, but a soft light down the hall was still on. Removing his jacket, he placed it atop the rail of the staircase. He began to loosen his bowtie, walking towards the kitchen where he assumed the light came from. Looking around, he wondered if Haruhi had forgotten to turn it off. Kyouya removed a water bottle from the fridge before turning the lights off, making his surrounding area dark. His eyes slowly adjusted and returned back to the foyer, removing his jacket from the rail and headed upstairs.

As he walked, he began to hear talking and light flickering as he approached the top step.

Haruhi had fallen asleep in the den with the television on, the midnight news the current program.

He left the TV on, advancing to his room to undress.

When he reappeared, Kyouya was in green pajama pants and was in the process of buttoning his top. Getting through most of them he walked up to Haruhi, crouching down on the floor by the sofa she laid on. She was still in her gown.

He stayed there, hoping she would stir. Five minutes passed.

Twenty minutes passed.

Kyouya's eyelids felt heavy, like lead. Seemed she wouldn't awaken any time soon. Carefully, Kyouya stood up, the floor underneath creaking slightly. That sound made Haruhi's eyes flutter open, but she rubbed her eyes as she did so. The man before her couldn't help but smile. He wrapped his hands around hers and pulled her up, leading her to his room. She wasn't too aware of what was happening and didn't remember if she had changed or not. All she wanted to do was go to sleep.

Finding her way to the bed, she sat on it and swayed to and fro before she landed on her back, legs dangling on the edge.

She was about a second away from knocking out, but cold hands by her neck woke her up completely.

"W-what are you doing?" She exclaimed, sitting right back up, face inches away from Kyouya's.

"If you sleep in that, you owe me more than that vase."

Her cheeks were heating up. What was worst was that Kyouya continued to undress her. Standing up, she walked to his bathroom, preventing him from seeing anything. Haruhi couldn't tell if she was more angry or embarrassed.

Right now it was embarrassed. She had undressed down to her panties, but had forgotten to bring any sleepwear with her. "Shit."

The bathroom door creaked open slightly, and his hand held a top. Hastily she took it and locked the door, buttoning what was actually Kyouya's top. Haruhi's face resembled a tomato when she walked into a shirtless Kyouya.

"K-kyouya-senpai!"

"I'm sorry, Haruhi."

She didn't have time to understand, for he kissed her fully and strongly on the lips. It was quick and hasty, and before she knew what she was doing, she was kissing him back.

**disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran.

**note**: ITS BEEN SO LONG, DO YOU AGREE?  
I'm sorry everyone, I had extreme writer's  
block, but it went away... after like a year  
xD gomennasai. I do plan on finishing this  
so please don't give up on me!


End file.
